


The witch with a sense of humor...

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jestem beznadziejna w opisach...<br/>Tak w skrócie: Wiedźmy, zgryźliwy Derek, zaklęcia w ziołowych herbatkach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, jak widać to moje pierwsze opowiadanie tutaj. Może wam się spodoba. Biorąc pod uwagę, że jestem nowa w razie gdyby było coś nie tak z opowiadaniem liczę na rady i wskazówki.  
> Pozdrawiam Noemi ;)

Gdy się wkurzy więcej niż jedną wiedźmę…

Stiles uważa, że wszystko to, co się teraz dzieję jest bezapelacyjnie winą Dereka. Nie ma po prostu innej opcji. Przecież to ten wiecznie wkurzony wilkołak uraził zacnie szanowną starszą panią czarownicę. Uznała, że ze względu na jej wiek ( pięćset to w końcu nie mało) należy jej się szacunek. Niestety Hale jak to on nie umiał się odpowiednio zachować. Przez całą dyskusję na temat leczniczych właściwości ziół i naparów, które fascynowały Stilsa, Derek prychał, warczał i przewracał oczami z kpiarskim uśmieszkiem. Czarownica wytrzymała naprawdę dużo, ale gdy usłyszała jak wilkołak mówi o jej rasie, że są bandą zniedołężniałych staruszek pijących halucynogenne herbatki wpadła w szał. Rzucała w nich, czym popadnie, strzelała wiązkami energii. Nastolatek próbował jeszcze mediować, ale gdy oberwał parą bardzo ciężkich kozaczków zaczął poważnie brać pod uwagę odwrót taktyczny. Hale chyba wpadł na ten sam genialny pomysł, bo obaj prawie równocześnie wypadli przez drzwi chatki. Co dziwne wilkołak nie zostawił znacznie wolniejszego towarzysza w tyle, specjalnie dostosował tempo do jego możliwości. Niestety wiedźma jak na 500 letnią staruszkę była całkiem żywotna i żwawa, więc szybko ich dogoniła. Wilkołak zasłonił sobą młodszego chłopaka. Czarownica już się zamachnęła aby po raz kolejny uderzyć energią, ale powstrzymała ją znacznie młodsza kobieta.  
\- Mamo jak ty traktujesz gości! Mówiłam Ci, że czasy się zmieniły. Nie wolno przepędzać wszystkich!- Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że młodsza przyszła im na ratunek. Czarownice widzą to, co jest nie dostrzegalne dla innych. Doskonale, więc widzi to, co Derek tak starannie ukrywa przed światem.  
\- To może pojednawcza herbatka i wrócimy do tematu, który tak szalenie interesował tego uroczego młodego człowieka?- Zagruchała starsza, Stiles był raczej nieprzekonany do tego pomysłu. Derek chyba również nie do końca dowierzał ich przyjaznym zamiarom. Niestety dyplomacja wymagała od nich pewnych zachowań. Chcąc nie chcąc udali się za kobietami powrotem do domu. Po prawie dwugodzinnej dyskusji Stiles naprawdę potrzebował się czegoś napić, ale cały czas pamiętał o przestrogach dotyczących spożywania napojów u czarownic. Zwłaszcza, jeśli się jedną wkurzyło. Kontem oka zarejestrował ruch i z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się jak Wilkołak opróżnia cały swój kubek zimnej już herbaty. Stiles myśli, że skoro wilkołaczy nos Dereka nie wywąchał nic niepokojącego w tym napoju, to chyba można się go bezpiecznie napić. Żaden z nich nie zauważył porozumiewawczego spojrzenia wiedźm. Derek poprosił nawet o dolewkę. Chwilę później obaj tracą przytomność. Pierwszy budzi się Stiliński. Ze zdziwieniem dostrzega, że znajdują się w domu wilkołaka. Coś jednak jest zdecydowanie nie w porządku. Stiles patrzy w dół na swoje krocze. Dopiero teraz dostrzega, że jest maksymalnie podniecony, twardy i pożądanie zdecydowanie miesza mu w głowie. Czuję ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu, szybko odskakuję i patrzy na wilkołaka, który jest jeszcze większym bałaganem niż on.  
\- Stiles. Co. Się. Ze. Mną. Dzieję.- Warczy Derek przez zęby  
\- Nie wiem.- Szepcze Stiles.- Myślę, że to samo, co ze mną…- Wilkołak tylko wzdycha i zdejmuję z siebie bluzkę. Wzrok nastolatka wygłodniale błądzi po jego torsie.- Myślę, że rozbieranie się nie było najinteligentniejszym, co mogłeś zrobić, Kiedy dosłownie wykańcza nas napięcie- Derek do kompletu zrzuca jeszcze spodnie.  
\- Stiles.- Dosłownie jęczy wilkołak. Oczy nastolatka wychodzą z orbit.  
\- A mówili nie pij nigdy nic, co podaję czarownica. Zwłaszcza wkurwiona czarownica… Nie my musieliśmy się przekonać sami, że to było w chuj głupie.- Stiliński wyrzuca słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.  
\- Zamkniesz się w końcu.- Sapie Derek i zanim nastolatek ma szanse zareagować jego usta są zajęte przez znacznie ciekawszą czynność niż mówienie. Wilkołak sięga do zamka w spodniach Stilsa, który czując dłonie na swoim kroczu ostatkiem sił próbuję się odsunąć od starszego chłopaka.  
\- Derek posłuchaj to przez zaklęcie. Jutro będziesz tego bardzo żałować.  
\- Nie, to nie tylko zaklęcie.- Na moment Stiles jest zdezorientowany, ale gdy dociera do niego sens słów sam przyciąga bliżej wilkołaka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie!!! Wiem, że pewnie nikt nie zwróci na to uwagi, ale muszę przecież to napisać... Cały rozdział to smut. Zdecydowanie +18. Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność ;)  
> Wersja Druga poprawiona :D.  
>  Dziękuję za wskazówki, tak jak pisałam wcześniej komentarze naprawdę pomagają. Nie chodzi mi o to, żebyście się czepiali szczegółów ( bo kto tego chce??), ale jeśli sami piszecie opowiadania i widzicie, że coś u mnie jest nie w porządku to możecie mi to jakoś delikatnie zasugerować pod tekstem, albo jak ktoś woli to podaję kontakt ;) noemiharpia2@gmail.com.  
> Jak lubicie moje prace, to mam jeszcze blogi, tylko nie z TW :)  
> Oczywiście jeśli opowiadanie się podoba i nie ma żadnych zastrzeżeń, to taki komentarz też jest bardzo mile widziany. To taki napęd dla mojej weny. Im więcej ludzi czyta, tym bardziej chce mi się pisać kolejne rozdziały.  
> Dziękuję i pozdrawiam, Noemi :)

Ta herbatka musiała zawierać coś naprawdę mocnego, bo obaj ledwie kontrolowali swoje ciała. Derek, co chwilę błyskał niebieskimi tęczówkami, nie był nawet w stanie utrzymać swojej ludzkiej postaci przez cały czas. Co chwile pojawiała się jego beta forma, przez co ubrania zerwane ze Stilesa były w strzępach. Błądzili rękami po swoich ciałach, badając każdy zakamarek. Derek zaczął powoli kierować ich w stronę swojej sypialni, cały czas całując chłopaka. Gdy Stiles przejechał dłońmi wzdłuż kręgosłupa wilkołaka zatrzymując je tuż nad pośladkami, nogi bruneta odmówiły współpracy i runął do tyłu ciągnąc za sobą Stilińskiego. Sykną z bólu i przez nagłe uczucie zimna na rozgrzanej skórze. Nastolatek zauważył, że znajdują się już prawie w salonie i niecały metr od nich jest dywan. Co prawda to nie to samo, co łóżko, ale wątpił żeby w takim stanie byli zdolni przebyć tych kilka dodatkowych kroków. Zsunął się z Dereka i przeturlał się na miękką powierzchnie. Hale szybko nakrył go swoim ciałem, ocierając o siebie ich członki, Stiles nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzieję się naprawdę. Bał się, że to kolejny sen, a gdy obudzi się kolejnego dnia w swojej sypialni sfrustrowany i żałosny jak zwykle. Posiadając tylko nieodwzajemnione, beznadziejne uczucie do Dereka. Brunet poruszył szybciej biodrami na co obaj jęczeli i wzdychali od czasu do czasu szepcząc swoje imiona. Szatyn rozsunął szerzej nogi dając wilkołakowi nieme pozwolenie. Hale przez chwilę patrzył mu w oczy, aby upewnić się, że nastolatek wie co robi. To co tam zobaczył uświadomiło mu, że dostał niezasłużony prezent od losu, bo od dawna nikt nie patrzył na niego tak jakby był coś wart, Stiles widzi w nim to czego nie dostrzegł nikt inny. Derek czuję ucisk w klatce piersiowej i robi mu się przeraźliwie gorąco przez to, co może wyczytać z tych czekoladowych oczu. Chce żeby tak zostało, mieć Stilesa cały czas przy sobie i każdego dnia móc upewnić się przez samo spojrzenie na partnera, że nie jest kompletną porażką, chciałby mieć możliwość gdy ma gorszy dzień lub po prostu dopadają go demony przeszłości zniknąć na chwilę dla świata. Tylko, że tym razem chciałby żeby Stiles zostawił dla niego świat na parę godzin. Może tak po prostu przez jakiś czas chciałby poczuć się, że to on jest całym światem dla młodszego chłopaka. Dlatego chce dać Stilińskiemu powód do pozostania w swoim życiu na więcej niż ten wieczór, chciałby żeby młodszy wracał w jego ramiona każdej nocy. Ostrożnie przesunął dłonią pomiędzy pośladkami Stilesa, całuję brzuch i lędźwie, ale gdy tylko przeniósł spojrzenie na wejście nastolatka w oczach pojawiła się żądza trudna do opanowania, przestał kontrolować swoje ciało i po raz kolejny przyjął zmienioną formę. Derek wiedział, że tak nie może zbliżyć się do nastolatka, bo najprawdopodobniej zamiast przyjemności zapewniłby mu niezapomnianą dawkę bólu. Próbował się opanować, ale to nic nie dawało. Stiles jakby wyczuwając, że coś jest nie tak pchnął go na plecy tak, że wilkołak leżał płasko rozłożony na podłodze. Nastolatek wahał się tylko przez chwilę, bo co się stanie jeśli to wszystko jest jednak tylko wynikiem tego cholernego zaklęcia, a Derek jutro będzie przez to zdegustowany czy wręczę go znienawidzi. Potrząsnął głową aby odegnać niepotrzebne myśli, będzie się tym wszystkim martwił później. Teraz wreszcie może spełnić jedną ze swoich licznych fantazji i na pewno jakieś głupie wątpliwości mu w tym nie przeszkodzą. Następnie zaczął całować i lizać skórę w pachwinach wilkołaka, słysząc jego przyspieszony oddech i liczne przekleństwa uśmiechnął się i przeszedł do kolejnego etapu zabawy. Pomagając sobie ręką wsunął penisa mężczyzny do ust i delikatnie zassał policzki, później skupił się tylko na główce, zataczał na niej kółeczka językiem i drażnił nim szczelinę. Derek wplótł palce w jego włosy, a drugą rękę położył na ramieniu partnera. Stiles naglę wziął go głębiej, parę razy uderzając o tylną ściankę gardła, wilkołak sykną na to uczucie i odruchowo zacisnął rękę na ramieniu chłopaka. Pazury zadrasnęły delikatną skórę, a szatyn jęknął z bólu i wypuścił pulsujący członek z ust. Ma cichą nadzieję, że przeżyję wszystko co zaplanował. Liczy na to, że Derek jednak pamięta o tym, że on Stiles jest tylko człowiekiem i nie regeneruję się równie szybko co wilkołak. Wie, że starszemu ciężko opanować instynkty, ale jednak chciałby nie zostać kaleką po jednym numerku z wilkołakiem, bo chciałby zrobić to znacznie więcej niż jeden raz. Możliwe nawet, że liczy na seks z Derekiem co najmniej po dwa razy dziennie siedem dni w tygodniu do końca swojego zajebistego życia \- Przepraszam, nic Ci nie jest?- Derek zaczął się bać czy nie uszkodził zbytnio chłopaka. Był na siebie wściekły, czując krew partnera wariował, dodatkowo przez to, że to on po raz kolejny spowodował u niego ból.  
\- Spokojnie będę żył, ale opanuj się, bo przypiłuję Ci te paznokietki szlifierką.- Mruknął nastolatek i chciał się z powrotem pochylić, ale Derek mu nie pozwolił, chciał jakoś zrewanżować się za otrzymaną przyjemność i zrekompensować szramy na ramieniu. Źle czuję się z tym, że nie kontroluję się w stu procentach i nie może zapewnić partnerowi całkowitego komfortu. Myśli, że ich pierwszy raz nie powinien wyglądać w ten sposób: szybko, chaotycznie i zbyt krwawo jak na jego gust. Wie jednak, że teraz nie zdołałby już przerwać, zresztą Stiles mógłby to, źle odczytać i poczuć się odrzuconym. Rezygnuję więc z próby opanowania się i postanawia, że następnym razem zapewni młodszemu wszystko to na co zasługuję. Każdą nawet najbardziej idiotyczną jego zdaniem zachciankę, przypuszcza, że może nawet się poświęcić i wyjść gdzieś z partnerem. Kolacja w mieście przecież nie może być aż tak straszna, prawda? No przynajmniej nie bardziej przerażająca niż oddział uzbrojonych łowców. Tej nocy jest jak jest i to musi im wystarczyć, bo zaklęcie nadal działa. Przyciąga ich coraz bliżej i odbiera resztki samokontroli i jakichkolwiek wątpliwości. Dlatego teraz to z kolei on zaczął pieścić szatyna, ostrożnie tak by nie wypuścić kłów wziął go do ust. Nigdy nie był z żadnym chłopakiem, więc działał raczej instynktownie. Myśli, że do następnego razu musi się jakoś przygotować. Jednak, Stiles wydaję się być zadowolony z tego, co robi wilkołak, a przynajmniej to mówią jego jęki i sapnięcia oraz wyraźnie wyczuwalne podniecenie. No, ale hej kto by nie był szczęśliwy, gdy sny zamieniają się na rzeczywistość. Stiles jest całkowicie poza światem chwilowo i nie sądzi, że zorientowałby się gdyby obok przystanęło całe stado i zaczęło ich dopingować. Parska śmiechem na to wyobrażenie, Derek spogląda na niego z uniesionymi brwiami tak jakby chciał zapytać o co chodzi. Dlatego nastolatek pomimo trudności z artykułowaniem spójnych zdań, urwanym głosem tłumaczy wilkołakowi o czym pomyślał. Derek przewraca oczami na spostrzeżenia młodszego i nie daję rady ukryć lekkiego rozbawienia. Stwierdza jednak, ze to nie odpowiednia pora na powiedzenie młodszemu, że czasami przeraża Dereka tym jak funkcjonuję mózg Stilesa. Wraca do przerwanego zajęcia i wsuwa członek szatyna głębiej jednocześnie zasysając policzki. Gdy Chłopak jest już maksymalnie twardy Derek niespodziewanie się odsuwa, zyskując cichy jęk zawodu. Nie przemyślał tego, co zamierza zrobić, ale on jest już tak cholernie nakręcony całą sytuacją, że na pewno nie da rady się kontrolować. Więc jedynym wyjściem jest oddanie kontroli Stilesowi.  
\- Still.- Jęknął wilkołak. Naprawdę nie chciał mówić tego na głos liczył, że chłopak sam się domyśli, czego od niego oczekuję. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, aż w końcu Derek przyciągnął nastolatka do kolejnego pocałunku, liczył na to, że gestami naprowadzi chłopaka na właściwy tor. Bardzo ostrożnie wplątał palce w przydługie kosmyki Stilesa. Nastolatek oparł ręce po obu stronach głowy starszego i zaczął miarowo poruszać biodrami. Obaj westchnęli na nagłą falę przyjemności, a wilkołak ugiął nogi w kolanach. Do Stilińskiego właśnie dotarło, co ten mu proponuję, bo z wrażenia aż zaprzestał jakichkolwiek ruchów. Podniósł się na rękach i spojrzał brunetowi w oczy. Stiliński myśli, że to niemożliwe żeby starszy miał na myśli to co mu się wydaję, że ma. Przypuszczał, że nawet gdyby byli od dłuższego czasu w związku to Derek nie zgodziłby się na to, aby Stiles w niego wszedł, bo brunet taki był: apodyktyczny i z lekką obsesją na punkcie władzy, i kontroli. Pierwsze zbliżenie i całkowita niespodzianka. Dlatego młodszy musi upewnić się, że Derek to dobrze przemyślał. \- Jesteś pewny? Nie chce żebyś mi jutro za to rozszarpał gardło, albo coś równie kreatywnego i bolesnego.- Wilkołak nie mógł nic na to poradzić, parsknął śmiechem. To zdecydowanie rozluźniło atmosferę. Wie, że na codzień stwarza takie pozory, zimnego skurwysyna, ale naprawdę taki nie jest. Potrafi współpracować i jeśli chce może być prawie że miły, a dla Stilesa może postarać się bardziej i być tym na kogo młodszy zasługuję. Nie widzi więc problemu w tym, żeby tym razem to on rozłożył nogi przed młodszym. Jeśli chcą spróbować muszą nauczyć się ufać sobie w stu procentach, a to jeden z większych testów dla natury Dereka. \- Cokolwiek zrobisz nie mam zamiaru Cię uśmiercać.- Powiedział sztucznie poważnym głosem. Chciał żeby się chłopak do jasnej cholery pospieszył, bo napięcie może rozsadzić go od środka. Wolał nie wiedzieć, co było w tych herbatkach. Zresztą, co by to nie było, spełniło swoje zadanie: puściły mu wszystkie hamulce czy wątpliwości, które trzymały go z dala od spodni Stilesa. Nagle Nastolatek się uśmiechną i pościł mu oczko.  
\- Okay.- Całuję Dereka tak, że starszy gubi wszystkie myśli jakie miał do tej pory w głowie. Nie jest w stanie zebrać jednego składnego zdania. Jedyne na czym może się skupić to Stiles: ręce splecione z tymi nastolatka, usta ocierające się o siebie i urwane oddechy ginące w oddechu tego drugiego.-Nie wiem czy powinienem w takim momencie, ale...- Stiliński waha się przez chwilę.- Prawdopodobnie się domyśliłaś, jednak chciałbym się upewnić.- Derek wstrzymuję na chwilę oddech.- To nie tylko zaklęcie u mnie, bo widzisz to trawa jakiś czas, cóż raczej dłuższy czas. Dobra do rzeczy zanim zgubię wątek: Derek zakochałem się w tobie.- Przez chwilę panuję taka cisza, że można usłyszeć myszy biegające po piwnicy. Stiles panikuję, ze nie potrzebnie się odezwał- Kurwakurawakurwa- Mówi po polsku, tak żeby starszy nie zrozumiał. Już ma się odsunąć, ale silne ręce trzymają go w miejscu.  
\- Też Cię kocham i dlatego: Okay.-Brunet bał się jak cholera tych dwóch niepozornych słów, ale jakoś dał radę wypowiedzieć je bez ataku panik. Widząc pełnie szczęścia w oczach młodszego wie, że było warto. Jeśli za każdym razem ma otrzymywać w zamian taką samą odpowiedź i szczęśliwy uśmiech Stilesa, to może powtarzać to częściej. Następne, co rejestruję zdezorientowany mózg wilkołaka to bardzo ciepłe usta na jego członku i śliski palec przy wejściu. Na chwilę się spina, ale szybko uświadamia sobie, że to Stiles. Zresztą jest tak oszołomiony przez zaklęcie, własne pożądanie i uzucia, że prawdopodobnie nie protestowałby nawet gdyby chłopak od razu chciał w niego wejść. Czuję jak do pierwszego palca dołącza drugi, przez chwilę czuję delikatne ruchy wewnątrz siebie. Następnie chłopak schodzi ustami niżej, pluję na palce i jego wejście. Uczucie rozciągania znacznie się nasila, więc Derek sapię lekko, to nawet nie jest bolesne, ale sama świadomość, że on, jako ten silniejszy pozwolił sobie na taką uległość powinna być niepokojąca. No właśnie powinna, ale wcale nie jest. Gdy Stiles zastępuję dłoń swoim członkiem, starszy warczy, bo to już zdecydowanie boli. Normalnie chciałby chwilę przerwy, szczególnie, że to dla niego nowość, mieć w tyłku cokolwiek. Jednak to, co się z nim teraz dzieję nie pozwala mu na odpoczynek. Jego ciało domaga się natychmiastowego działania, próbuję się jakoś powstrzymać, ale nie potrafi. Nerwowo porusza biodrami, to właściwie nie boli aż tak bardzo. Czuł w życiu o wiele gorszy ból, ten jest zresztą tłumiony przez przyjemność. Nastolatek zmusza go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy, delikatnie podnosi kąciki ust w ciepłym, czułym uśmiechu, nachyla się i łączy ich usta jednocześnie zaczynając się powoli i miarowo poruszać wewnątrz bruneta. Obaj jęczą na to doznanie, Stiles, co prawda miał kilka nic nieznaczących epizodów z innym chłopakiem, ale to nic w porównaniu do tego, co czuję, gdy wie, że to Derek jest z nim. Starszy zaplata nogi na biodrach nastolatka, a ten przyspiesza i pogłębia pchnięcia. Wilkołak podgryza szyję Stilesa, rękami błądzi po jego ramionach, bardzo uważając na to, czy nie wypuścił pazurów. Kiedy chłopak przez przypadek zmienia kąt, główką penisa trafia w prostatę wilkołaka, a ten warczy na nagłą przyjemność i bez ostrzeżenia zmienia postać. Zatapia zęby w ramieniu partnera, Stiles jednak nie przestaję, tylko zwiększa maksymalnie siłę pchnięć. Wszystko staję się chaotyczne, szybkie i naglące. Obaj czują, że orgazm jest już blisko. Z rany na ręce nastolatka powoli sączy się krew kapiąc na tors wilkołaka, ale żaden z nich chwilowo nie zwraca na to uwagi. Będą się martwić później. Czując, że nie zdoła powrócić do człowieczej formy Derek rozkłada ręce na boki, długimi paznokciami rozrywając dywan na wstążki, przedostając się do podłogi i zostawiając na niej długie głębokie szramy. Stiles cieszy się, że to deski a nie skóra na jego plecach. Nastolatek opada na swoich rękach i wbija swoje zęby w szyję Dereka by chwilę później zasysać mocno ukąszone miejsce. Wie, że znak zagoi się za kilka minut, ale nie potrafi się powstrzymać. Cały czas porusza biodrami, podnosi wzrok i dumnie patrzy na swoje dzieło. Derek widzi ten uśmiech i nie zamierza protestować przed oznaczaniem go, bo tak zdecydowanie w całości należy do Stilesa. Nie ma co zaprzeczać oczywistym faktom.  
\- Szkoda, że zaraz zniknie.- Sapie Stiles przez zęby, bo mięśnie zaczęły się odrobinę zaciskać na jego penisie. Derek wierci się niecierpliwie pod nim, bo nie przypuszczał, że dla niego to też będzie takie przyjemne i gdy porzuca wszystkie głupie bariery i opory przed dopuszczeniem kogoś do siebie, zdecydowanie wygrywa tym wszystko. Czuję jak penis młodszego chłopaka w stałym rytmie wsuwa i wysuwa się z niego przy okazji stymulując jego prostatę. Myśli, że to przyjemne i kurwa niby dlaczego miałby z tego nie korzystać jeśli ma partnera, któremu bezgranicznie ufa.  
\- Zapach zostanie.- Odpowiada równie napiętym głosem wilkołak. Nastolatek jest więcej niż szczęśliwy z takiej odpowiedzi. Splata razem ich palce i unosi ręce Dereka nad ich głowy. Starszy unosi się nieznacznie i całuję nastolatka, zębami przygryza jego dolną wargę, na co młodszy rozchyla usta pozwalając spotkać się ich językom. Kolejne wyjątkowo mocne pchnięcie i Derek dochodzi między ich ciałami. Stiles czując zaciskające się, pulsujące wejście wytryska głęboko w starszym chłopaku. Uspakajają oddechy, Młodszy bardzo ostrożnie wysuwa się z partnera. Mijają kolejne minuty, w końcu ich oczy się spotykają. Stiles uśmiecha się zadowolony, a brunet odpowiada tym samym.  
\- Sypialnia?- Pyta młodszy z nadzieją.  
\- Okay.- Mówi szybko wilkołak z głodnym błyskiem w oczach, bo cokolwiek wypili zwiększyło jego możliwości. Czuję się spokojniejszy, napięcie zostało częściowo zaspokojone. Teraz, więc może uda mu się odwdzięczyć młodszemu nie robiąc mu przy tym krzywdy. Przechodzą do pokoju Derka, uwagę młodszego szybko przyciąga na oścież otwarta łazienka.  
\- Może…- Nawet nie dane mu jest dokończyć zdanie, a już czuję jak wnoszony jest do kabiny prysznicowej.  
\- Zdecydowanie tak.- Mówi brunet ze swoim firmowym uśmieszkiem. Odkręca wodę, która początkowo jest dosyć chłodna, ale rozgrzane ciało obok rekompensuję nastolatkowi chwilowe uczucie zimna. Zresztą woda szybko się nagrzewa, a chwilę później Stiles czuję żel o świeżym, mocnym zapachu rozlewający się po jego plecach. Szybko pojawiają się tam też bardzo ciepłe dłonie, Derek masuję jego plecy kolistymi ruchami jednocześnie rozcierając pianę. Z pleców ciekawskie dłonie wędrują do torsu młodszego, zahaczają o lekko wyrzeźbione mięśnie brzucha stamtąd przenoszą się na lędźwie i wracają z powrotem do bioder niższego chłopaka. Derek przyciąga Stilesa bliżej i ten może poczuć jak twardy penis mężczyzny ociera się o jego pośladki, skomlę na to uczucie. Sądząc po reakcji młodszego, to nie ma nic przeciwko zamianie ról i Derek jest zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, jednak odsuwa się od niego szybko, spłukuję z nich pianę i wynosi Stilesa z kabiny. Wyciąga dwa ręczniki jeden rzuca nastolatkowi, a drugim pobieżnie się wyciera. Przechodzą do sypialni i pożądanie od nowa odbiera im zdolność myślenia mózgiem. Stiles ląduję na środku łóżka, a Derek między jego rozłożonymi nogami. Nieznacznie unosi biodra chłopaka i podkłada mu pod tyłek poduszkę. Rozchyla bardziej jego pośladki i niepewnie liże jego wejście, nie jest to dla niego dziwne tylko nieznane, a wszystko co nowe wywołuję w nim pewną dozę niepokoju. W tym przypadku obawia się głównie o to, że nie da rady sprawić przyjemności partnerowi. Robi wszystko, aby jakoś zapanować nad swoim ciałem, które chce ulec przemianie przez szalejące w nim emocję i może też trochę przez to zaklęcie. Jednak powstrzymuję się, bo bardzo chciałby odwdzięczyć się młodszemu za pierwszą rundę. \- Na komodzie powinien stać jakiś nawilżacz.- Szepcze wilkołak. Stiles sięga ręka i faktycznie, widzi małą, tubkę ze znajomą nazwą. Uśmiecha się pod nosem. Na szczęście bezzapachowy.  
Bez słowa podaję opakowanie Derekowi.  
\- Nigdy tego nie robiłem… chłopakowi. Mów, jeśli coś będzie nie tak.- Mówi Derek patrząc na chłopaka, bo na pewno nie chce zrobić nic źle, a skoro jest w tym nowy i działa tylko i wyłącznie na podstawie instynktu, to chciałby wiedzieć jeśli partner poczuję dyskomfort. Cały czas ma na względzie również to, że Stiles jest człowiekiem i jego skóra nie zagoi się tak szybko jak obrażenia Dereka. Nastolatek nieprzekonany kiwa głową, bo boi się, że jeśli tylko zasygnalizuję ból to starszy od razu się wycofa.- Stiles chce mieć pewność, że nie zrobię Ci krzywdy.  
\- W porządku, dam znać, jeśli coś będzie boleć bardziej niż powinno.- Wilkołak uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem. Tworzy ścieżkę delikatnych ugryzień, liźnięć i pocałunków wzdłuż wewnętrznej stron ud. W końcu dociera do pośladków chłopaka. Pokrywa swoje palce lubrykantem i ostrożnie wsuwa jeden w dziurkę. Czuję mięśnie zaciskające się wokół, niepewnie zaczyna poruszać palcem, a gdy czuję, że opór ciała słabnie dodaję kolejny. Jakiś czas później posuwa chłopaka trzema palcami w stałym rytmie, a ten nie wydaję się mieć cokolwiek przeciwko. Derek widzi jakim bałaganem jest przez to młodszy i jest jak najbardziej zadowolony, że mimo braku doświadczenia całkiem nieźle sobie radzi. Możliwe też, że teraz ego wilkołaka go przerośnie i przez najbliższy miesiąc będzie pomykał z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę... Będzie to traumatyczne przeżycie dla reszty watahy, ale dla Stilesa miła odmiana od codziennego grymasu niezadowolenia i znudzenia jakim Derek go obdarza.  
\- Derrr!- Krzyczy chłopak tak, że prawdopodobnie słychać go w odległości kilometra od domu. Derek wie, że trafił na wrażliwy punkt młodszego. Nogi nastolatka rozsuwają się szarzej, ale wilkołak ma inne plany. Boi się, że przez to pierdolone zaklęcie straci kontrolę, więc chce dać Stilesowi jak największą swobodę podczas kolejnego stosunku. Wyciąga z niego palce, obficie pokrywa swój członek nawilżaczem i kładzie się na łóżku ciągnąc chłopaka na swoje ciało. Młodszy na początku jest zdezorientowany, ale szybko łapię, czego Derek chce. Klęka z nogami po obu stronach bioder starszego, nakierowuję jego penisa na swoje wejście, wsuwa główkę, a później centymetr po centymetrze powoli się na nim opuszcza. Gdy siedzi już całkowicie, zatrzymuję się na minutę, dając sobie czas na przystosowanie się do rozmiarów wilkołaka. Derek oddycha ciężko i płytko, widok Stilesa w takiej pozycji powoduję u niego chwilowe zatrzymanie akcji sera, dla niego Stiliński jest doskonały. Absolutnie wszystko w młodszym go zachwyca: półprzymknięte z przyjemności oczy i rozchylone usta, subtelnie wyrzeźbiona sylwetka. Wąskie biodra które idealnie pasują do rąk Dereka i nogi dla których nie jedn by stracił rozum. Stiles opiera dłonie na klatce piersiowej bruneta, a pod palcami może wyczuć nieregularne, przyspieszone bicie serca Dereka. Uśmiecha się na to ile taka pozycja daję mu możliwości. Nie zamierza jej tak szybko zmieniać, porusza się na próbę, ostrożnie i powoli. Zagryza dolną wargę, bo uczucie jest niepodobne do wcześniejszych doświadczeń. Ból jeszcze delikatnie daję o sobie znać, przyjemność jest jednak o wiele silniejsza. Uczucie rozciągania i wypełnienia towarzyszy młodszemu przy każdym ruchu bioder. robi mu się gorąco, częściowo od bliskości rozgrzanego ciała wilkołaka, a częściowo od doznać spowodowanych ruchami wewnątrz niego. Dreszcz przebiega po kręgosłupie Stilesa, jęczy imię partnera odchylając głowę do tyłu, gubi rytm. Ręce wilkołaka wędrują na pośladki nastolatka, pomaga mu się poruszyć. Na początku powoli, ale z czasem znacznie szybciej. Derek jest przekonany, że Stiles tej nocy go wykończy albo doprowadzi do całkowitego obłędu, bo dźwięki jakie wydobywają się z ust młodszego same w sobie mogłyby spowodować, że wilkołak dojdzie. Dodatkowo każdy ruch na członku bruneta coraz mocniej na niego działa. To całkowicie nowe dla bruneta i nie jest pewien ile jeszcze wytrzyma. Widząc, że Stiles opada z sił, Derek podnosi się do siadu i cofa się aż do zagłówka, nie wycofując penisa z wnętrza partnera. Nastolatek zaplata nogi za plecami bruneta, a ręce wplata w jego włosy, by z pierwszym wypchnięciem bioder Dereka przenieść dłonie na ramiona starszego i zatopić paznokcie w opalonej skórze. Zaczyna poruszać biodrami w rytm pchnięć Dereka. Obaj jęczał i przeklinają, Stiles mocno ciągnie starszego za włosy, odchyla jego głowę i agresywnie całuję, łącząc razem ich języki. Wystarcza parę szybkich uderzeń w prostatę Stilesa, a ten wytryska, brudząc ich klatki piersiowe. Chwilowo jego umysł zatapia się w ciszy i spokoju, cały jego świat narazie kręci się wokół Dereka. Zaciska ręce na plecach bruneta, bo orgazm całkowicie go wykończył i ma wrażenie, że zaraz zaśnie pomimo, że starszy nadal się w nim porusza. Derek po raz kolejny zmienia ich pozycję, tak by Stiles mógł być całkowicie odprężony i nie musiał już tracić sił. Kładzie chłopaka płasko na łóżku, nogi nastolatka nadal zaplecione są na plecach starszego. Derek błyska błękitnymi tęczówkami i zmienia bez ostrzeżenia formę, wchodząc w partnera mocniej i szybciej, a nadal zaciskające się mięśnie wyrywają z ciała starszego cholernie mocny orgazm. Warczy i gryzie szyje Stilesa, ten krzyczy na nagły ból. Klnie głośno, a Derek musi przyznać, że nawet przekleństwa wypowiadane przez partnera go nakręcają. Na szczęście ugryzienie nie robi większych szkód, ale Derek i tak jest przerażony tym, że znowu to zrobił. Wychodzi ze Stilesa i delikatnie bada jego ranę. Chłopak łapie go za dłoń i całuję w nadgarstek.  
\- Nic mi nie jest, to tylko draśnięcie.- Chce uspokoić starszego, bo naprawdę biegając z bandą owłosionych przyjaciół miewał już gorsze rany i jakoś przeżył. Sam Derek w latach swojej największej gburowatości przyozdobił go kilkoma głębszymi uszkodzeniami. Dlatego nie rozumie przerażonego wyrazu twarzy bruneta. Derek z kolei nie wie jak Stiliński może być tak spokojny kiedy jeszcze chwilę wcześniej wilkołak zatapiał zębiska w jego szyi.  
\- Sti- Starszy nie ma możliwości powiedzenia swoich wątpliwości, bo przerywają mu usta chłopaka. To zaledwie muśnięcie, ale wystarcza by go uspokoić. Teraz już wie, dlaczego Stiles aż tak na niego działa: Jest jego kotwicą. Szukał tak długo tej jednej osoby, która pomoże mu zachować równowagę między jego dwoma naturami: ludzką i wilczą. Prześledził chyba każdą wzmiankę o tych mitycznych więziach, w rodzinnych kronikach. Gdy już się poddał i stwierdził, że to brednie „zakochanych idiotów”, przestał szukać. Okazało się, że przez pieprzone trzy lata miał swoją kotwicę tuż obok siebie. Stwierdza, że gdyby był bardziej uważny i szczery z samym sobą to może zorientowałby się wcześniej. Niestety Derek Hale to największy osioł wśród wilków i nie dostrzeże nic, jeśli dosłownie w to nie wpadnie.  
Nie wiedzą, że czarownice planują jeszcze wiele namieszać w ich życiu...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorki, że tyle czekaliście na trzecią część. Wreszcie jest!  
> Dziękuję za drobne wskazówki pod poprzednim rozdziałem, dzięki nim poprawiłam część drugą przybyło jej coś koło 1000 słów, więc możecie ocenić efekty moich poprawek.   
> Noemi :)

***   
Kolejny dzień jest raczej niezbyt miłą niespodzianką dla Dereka. Budzi się sam, bez Stilesa i zastanawia się czy noc była tylko jakąś dziwną halucynacją, ale może wyczuć mrowienie w kroczu i zapach Stilińskiego na sobie. Stwierdza, że jednak to nie był sen. Zastanawia się w takim razie gdzie do cholery podziewa się Stiles. Może przestraszył się tego, co zrobili, ale brunet wyraźnie pamięta wyznanie młodszego, nie wyczuł tam kłamstwa. Ma pewność, że szatyn naprawdę się w nim zakochał. Może przez to zaklęcie wszystko było bardziej nagłe i ostre, ale jednak przyjemne dla nich obu. Derek nigdy niczego bardziej nie pragną niż tego, żeby Stiliński został z nim. Powinien się przyzwyczaić, że w jego życiu nic nie jest łatwe i bezproblemowe. Mocno nabiera do płuc powietrza i ze zgrozą uświadamia sobie, że wyczuwa dosyć intensywnie woń tej starej wiedźmy. Zrywa się jak poparzony, nawet nie kłopocząc się zakładaniem czegokolwiek wybiega do kuchni, a tam widzi czarownice pochylającą się, nad Stilesem. Oczy młodszego są puste i całkowicie pozbawione tak charakterystycznego blasku ciekawości i dociekliwości, i czegoś, co jest tylko w brązowych tęczówkach Stilińskiego.   
\- Co mu zrobiłaś?!- Warczy na kobietę i ma bardzo wielką ochotę na wyrwanie jej krtani i starcia z twarzy zadowolonego, przepełnionego chorą satysfakcją uśmieszku.- Odpowiadaj!  
\- Zabrałam coś dla siebie… Coś, co ma dla Ciebie dużą wartość.- Mówi kobieta śpiewnym, prześmiewczym tonem. Uśmiechając się przy tym promiennie. Hale atakuję, ale wiedźma momentalnie przykłada nóż do gardła nastolatka, a ten nawet się nie wzdryga. Cały czas patrzy się w jeden punkt. Brunet podnosi ręce do góry w geście kapitulacji, bo nie ma dla niego ważniejszej rzeczy niż bezpieczeństwo młodszego chłopaka.   
\- Dlaczego jest taki jakby spał? Tylko, że z otwartymi oczami? Błagam zostaw go w spokoju, to ja wczoraj byłem tym złym, pamiętasz? Dlaczego mścisz się na nim?  
\- Ależ nie, to dotknie Ciebie, bo ty będziesz pamiętał. On ocknie się z transu i będzie zastanawiał się, jakim cudem znalazł się w twoim domu… Zabrałam mu wszystkie ślady twojej obecności. Zaleczyłam ugryzienia i ślady pazurów, zagoiłam każde nawet najmniejsze twoje oznaczenie. Ziołami zamaskowałam twój zapach. Przede wszystkim, zabrałam wszystkie wspomnienia związane z ubiegłą nocą. Nic z tego, co się wydarzyło kilka godzin temu nie będzie dostępne dla niego, może to nauczy Cię, że nie jestem tylko niedołężną staruszką.- Derek patrzy na kobietę z czystym przerażeniem. Zaledwie wczoraj otrzymał od losu najlepszy prezent w życiu by z blaskiem poranka ta stara kurwa mu go zabrała. Nie to chyba tylko jakiś pokręcony koszmar. Obudzi się obok partnera i wszystko będzie w porządku: zjedzą razem śniadanie, przedyskutują swoją sytuacje i zostaną jedną z tych obrzydliwie nieznośnych par, a resztę watahy będzie mdliło na widok ich promieniującego szczęścia. Czarownica wybucha szyderczym śmiechem, a Derek wraca do rzeczywistości. Teraz wie, że po raz kolejny dostał baty od życia. Możliwość bycia przez chwilę ze Stilesem, żeby od razu to stracić. Doskonale wie, dlaczego wiedźma to zrobiła: chciała pokazać mu, co mógł mieć gdyby tylko żył z nią w zgodzie. Zrównać wilkołaka z błotem, udowadniając, że nic nie warta nawet, jako partner. Nie potrafiąc zapewnić bezpieczeństwa i ochrony człowiekowi, który jest dla niego wszystkim, bez którego całe życie Dereka staję się bezbarwne.  
\- Dlaczego?- Pyta żałośnie.- Nie mogę go stracić. Zrobię wszystko, ale nie zabieraj mi jego.  
\- Oj wilczku.- Sarka znudzona czarownica- Nie tracisz go, on nadal coś do Ciebie czuję. Będziesz tylko musiał w jakiś sposób udowodnić mu, że ty do niego też. Nie sądzę, żeby było to proste, biorąc pod uwagę to jak go do tej pory traktowałeś i jego niską, wręcz zerową samoocenę. Myślę, że czeka Cię sporo ciężkiej pracy… Jednak nigdy nie oddam mu tych wspomnień, to moja zapłata za wszystkie twoje obelgi pod adresem mojej rasy.  
\- Nie rób tego…- Błaga brunet.  
\- Podaj mi jeden powód, dlaczego mam odmówić sobie odrobiny rozrywki.- Czarownica przyjmuję pozę dobrotliwej staruszki.  
\- Bo to będzie boleć również jego, świadomość, że został okradziony z najważniejszej decyzji w życiu. Na pewno chciałby pamiętać to, co się wczoraj stało. Zbierz wspomnienia mi, ale oddaj te jego.  
\- Hmm.- Zastanawia się kobieta- Nadal nie, ale jeśli tak ładnie prosisz. Jednak warunek niezbędny by odzyskać jego pamięć zachowam dla siebie. Kto wie może kiedyś Ci się poszczęści i uda Ci się to dla niego zrobić.  
\- To nie jest żadna wskazówka! Jak mogę mu pomóc nie wiedząc dosłownie nic?- Brunet jest przerażony, ale też zdeterminowany by uzyskać jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.  
\- Cóż… Krew z krwi, to jedyna droga do wspomnień twojego partnera. Pamiętaj tylko w waszej krwi jest odpowiedź.- Wilkołak kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumie, ale zanim zdarza zadać kolejne pytanie czarownica znika, zostawiając po sobie tylko echo rozbawionego śmiechu odbijającego się od ścian loftu.  
\- Derek?- Głos Stilesa jest cichy i przerażony.- Co się stało? Przecież byliśmy u tej czarownicy i ona… skąd my tutaj?- Pyta nieskładnie nastolatek. Brunet klęka ostrożnie przy nim i zagląda w znajome oczy. Może dostrzec uczucie, ale jest ono raczej echem tego, co widział poprzedniego wieczoru. Załamuję ręce i zastanawia się, co robić teraz? Jak ma się zachowywać, wobec Stilesa, na co może sobie pozwolić. Co w ogóle ma mu powiedzieć?  
\- Stiles, dużo się działo, ale to raczej nie jest zbyt dobra pora na wyjaśnienia.- Westchnął i klepną na podłogę ze zmęczenia i przytłaczających go emocji. Czuł się taki słaby i bezsilny, wszystko, co miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie wcześniej teraz schodziło dla niego na dalszy plan. Teraz priorytetem był dla niego Stiles. Zrobi wszystko, żeby rozwikłać zagadkę czarownicy i przywrócić wspomnienia partnerowi.  
\- Rozumiem, że mam się wynosić?- Pyta nastolatek drżącym głosem.  
\- Nie, tak właściwie to masz się wprowadzić na stałe.- Stwierdzenie, że szok o mało nie zabił Stilińskiego byłoby jak najbardziej prawdziwe…

***  
Minął tydzień odkąd Stiles stracił wspomnienia, już siedem dni jest w domu wilkołaka. Nie zanosi się na to, żeby Derek kiedykolwiek pozwolił mu na opuszczenie loftu… Cóż to bardzo niefortunne, bo Stiliński za dwa miesiące rozpoczyna naukę na Uniwersytecie Columbia, studia związane z pracą społeczną. Przeprowadzka do Nowego Jorku była dla niego dziecięcym marzeniem, które ma nadzieje spełnić. Chciałby, chociaż przez jakiś czas mieszkać w mieście, które nigdy nie śpi. Wszystko było dopracowane: akademik i transport, odnalazł nawet jakiś dalekich kuzynów ze strony ojca. Peter poznał go z jedną z tamtejszych watah, żeby miała go pod swoją opieką. Nadnaturalne istoty są wszędzie i trzeba pamiętać, że Stiles działa jak magnes na nie. Jeśli jakiś stwór znajduję się w pobliżu to na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent Stiliński go spotka. Teraz jednak to wszystko zdaję się być nieistotne odkąd Derek odmówił wypuszczenia go z domu. Stiles wielokrotnie próbował dowiedzieć się od niego, co stało się po ich starciu z czarownicami, bo ostatnie, co on pamięta to ta dziwna herbatka. Musiało w niej coś być, może był chory, a na Dereka nie zadziałało? Albo Derek chroniąc ich zabił jedną wiedźmę, a druga się mści? Jeśli tak faktycznie było to przy skłonności wilkołaka do wyrzutów sumienia i obwiniania się o wszystko Stiles jest w stanie zrozumieć jego obsesję na punkcie zapewnienia mu stosownej ochrony. Dzisiaj chociaż Derek pozwolił mu się spotkać z ojcem, to już jest pewien rodzaju sukces. Szeryf był dosyć zdeterminowany do spotkania z synem. Groził, że jeśli Hale go nie wpuści to wpakuję w niego cały magazynek naboi. Pod naporem takich subtelnych argumentów Derek odpuścił i pozwolił się im zobaczyć. Później jeszcze zażyczył sobie rozmowy ze starszym Stilińskim na osobnści. Szeryf wypadł z tej pogawendki jak oparzony i zmieniał kolory na twarzy tak często jak światła dyskotekowe. Stiles bał się, że to jakiś szok, albo początek zawału. Ojciec szybko do niego podszedł, przytulił i szepnął na ucho.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale myślę, że narazie będzie lepiej jak tu zostaniesz.- Stiles był w ciężkim szoku.- I nigdy nie miałem nic przeciwko temu, że oglądasz się nie tylko za dziewczynami.- Nastolatek zarumienił się jak dorodny pomidor. Czyżby Derek zorientował się w jego żałosnych uczuciach, a co jeśli czarownica wykorzystała to w jakiś sposób? Stiles był przerażony i nie miał pojęcia jak on teraz spojrzy Derekowi w oczy.- Można powiedzieć, że aktualnie doprowadzasz go do szału przez to, że niczego nie pamiętasz. Nic na siłę synu, ale pamiętaj, że mimo tego, że jest wilkołakiem to Hale czuje jak każdy inny człowiek.  
\- Panie szeryfie.- Odchrząknął brunet za ich plecami- Nie spieszył się pan gdzieś?- Uniósł pytająco brwi i spoglądał z lekkim zakłopotaniem od Stilesa do jego ojca.  
\- Okay, już idę.- Westchnął starszy Stiliński.- Młody zdradzę Ci sekret, że ten twój wilkołak warcząc i grożąc na każdym kroku tylko się przed tobą broni. Taki system ochronny.  
\- Dosyć- Mówi ostro wilkołak i dosłownie wyrzuca starszego za drzwi. Odwraca się i wpada prosto na nastolatka.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, o co do cholery chodziło mojemu ojcu?- Warczy sfrustrowany nastolatek. Ma dosyć tego, że wszyscy oprócz niego coś wiedzą.  
\- Coś się stało, ale czarownica zabrała Ci te wspomnienia… Próbuje znaleźć sposób na to, żebyś je odzyskał, ale jak na razie jestem w kropce. Pytałem Deatona, ale on też nie wie jak pomóc.  
\- Cóż to dosyć nieoczekiwane.- Westchnął młodszy.- A możesz mi powiedzieć, co mi zabrała?- Wilkołak wyraźnie się spina.  
\- Kilka godzin… po wypiciu tych herbatek straciliśmy przytomność, a później ocknęliśmy się już u mnie w domu.- Mówi dosyć niepewnie, co jest tak różne od codziennego aroganckiego Dereka, że Stiles ma wrażenie, że patrzy na zupełnie obcą istotę. Ta pewna nieśmiałość i obawa dostrzegalna w całej postawie wilkołaka sprawia, że Stiles ma ochotę go przytulić i powiedzieć, że jakoś sobie z tym poradzą, bo co tak ważnego mogło zdarzyć się w zaledwie kilka godzin? Boi się tylko, że jeśli spróbuję przekroczyć przestrzeń osobistą Dereka i to, co powiedział jego ojca doprowadzi do zdemaskowania jego uczuć względem starszego. Mimo to ryzykuję i podchodzi o krok niepewnie dotykając ramienia bruneta. Derek przygląda mu się chwilę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami tak jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś intensywnie, codzienna maska opada ukazując całkowicie załamanego chłopaka. Wydaję się być znacznie młodszy i kruchy, a Stiles aż zachłystuję się powietrzem z wrażenia. Derek obdarzył go wyjątkowym zaufaniem pozwalając mu zobaczyć swoją wrażliwszą stronę, tą, która podatna jest na zranienie. Dlatego spychając wszystkie obawy i wątpliwości w kąt umysłu, obejmuję wilkołaka. Ten rozluźnia się pod wpływem dotyku i wcale nie tak subtelnie jak mu się wydaję wdycha zapach Stilińskiego.  
\- Zostaniesz?- Pyta ledwo słyszalnie brunet.  
\- Zostanę.- Tak, świat może poczekać, bo teraz Derek Hale przytula jego Stilesa Stilińskiego tak jakby był dla niego kimś ważnym, tak jakby był niezbędny do tego, aby wilkołak przetrwał.-Co robimy wieczorem, wataha wbija na chatę?  
\- Umm, Nie. Chciałbym na chwilę odciąć się od świata…- Stiles przygląda mu się z niepokojem. Chcę się odsunąć i pozwolić starszemu na tak rzadką chwilę odprężenia. Derek szybko zatrzymuję go w miejscu.- Myślisz, że mógłbyś…  
\- Będzie Ci przeszkadzać jak będę czytać?- Nastolatek musiał czymś zająć oczy i ręce, bo inaczej nie oderwałby ich od wilkołaka nawet na chwilę.   
\- Nie, ale możesz czytać na głos?- Stiles był zdziwiony, ale posłusznie przytaknął. Podniósł książkę z komody, gdzie przed przyjściem szeryfa ją odłożył.  
-Salon i kanapa?- Pyta z nadzieją, a Derek kręci głową. Chwilę później znajdują się już w królestwie wilkołaka, brunet siada na łóżku głowę opierając o stos poduszek. Z zamkniętymi oczami czeka na to, co zrobi Stiles. Nastolatek zajmuję miejsce tuż obok niego i to jest odrobinę przytłaczające dla Dereka bycie z niczego nieświadomym Stilińskim w miejscu pełnym żywych obrazów sprzed tygodnia. Dlatego zdusza w sobie chęć sięgnięcia do młodszego i objęcia go. To i tak dużo, że zgodził się z nim posiedzieć, zaakceptował jego twarz bez codziennej maski. Stiles z kolei bierze pierwszy niepewny oddech i zaczyna czytać lekko drżącym głosem. Z każdą przeczytaną stroną relaksuję się coraz bardziej, zapominając o całym zewnętrznym świecie, do rzeczywistości wraca za sprawą nagłego dotyku na ramieniu. Podnosi wzroki i widzi, że wilkołak zasnął, a nastolatek robi za jego poduszkę. Właściwie nie ma nic, przeciwko, ale nie wie, co powie Derek, kiedy się ocknie, dlatego stara się bardzo delikatnie uwolnić i ewakuować do swojego pokoju. Niestety wyczulone zmysły Dereka wychwytują ruch i na wpół przytomnie obejmuję nastolatka ramieniem przytulając się do jego pleców i zmuszając go do zostania w miejscu. Skoro tak, to Stiles nie zamierza się z nim siłować, myśli nawet, że całkowicie odpowiada mu to przymusowe zatrzymanie i, że nie miałby nic przeciwko gdyby starszy zatrzymywał go tak codziennie. Reszta może iść w cholerę na kilka godzin, bo Stiles ma przy sobie wszystko, co niezbędne mu do szaleńczej produkcji endorfiny w organizmie. Kiedy ciepły oddech wilkołaka owiewa szyję nastolatka, a później pojawiają się tam usta w delikatnym pocałunku Stiliński jest pewien, że Derek ma jakiś bardzo realistyczny sen…  
\- Śpij Stiles.- I wszystkie teorie nastolatka giną tragiczną śmiercią za to do życia budzą się ogromne pokłady nadziei- Śpij.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że wyłapałam chociaż połowę literówek i powtórzeń.  
> Jeśli nie to bardzo przepraszam za nie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powoli wszystko się wyjaśnia i powoli zbliżamy się do końca tego FF...  
> Ten rozdział ma niewiele ponad 4K słów...  
> Miłego czytania :D

Stiles zaczynał wątpić, że Hale kiedykolwiek wypuści go samego z loftu. Jeśli gdziekolwiek wychodził to Derek mu towarzyszył. Od ponad miesiąca, czyli od czasu tej przeklętej czarownicy nie miał zbyt dużo czasu do przebywania w samotności. Przecież obiecał sobie, że wybiję sobie z głowy i serca tego cholernego wilkołaka, ale jak ma to zrobić teraz, kiedy ten jest dla niego cały czas miły i obchodzi się z nim jak ze zgniłym jajkiem. Nie, żeby Stiles szczególnie tęsknił za byciem podduszonym, szarpanym i rzucanym na ściany, bo akurat brak zbędnych siniaków na ciele bardzo go cieszył. Jednak coś się zmieniło w Dereku i nawet on to zauważył, Hale chodził dziwnie zamyślony i nieobecny, a kiedy młodszy pytał go czy coś się stało zbywał go półsłówkami.

Z kolei wilkołak nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca, bo przez to, co się między nimi wydarzyło, a czego Stiliński nie pamięta, chciał cały czas być możliwie jak najbliżej młodszego. Tylko, że teraz nie mógł bez wyjaśniania chłopakowi tego, co się stało. Scott pacnął go w głowę i stwierdził, że Derek powinien powiedzieć Stilińskiemu prawdę od razu, to teraz nie mieliby takiego problemu.  
\- Niech ktoś mi da trochę cierpliwości, bo moja się kończy!- To było pierwsze, co powiedział Isaac, kiedy wyszedł od Stilesa z pokoju. Szatyn siedział tam obrażony odkąd Derek nie pozwolił mu na samotny spacer po terytorium watahy, tłumacząc to potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwem. No litości! Raczej żadne zagrożenie na niego tam nie czyhało odkąd w okolicy można było spotkać tyle wilkołaków. Sam Stiliński miał na sobie zapach chyba każdego ze stada i naprawdę nie sądził, żeby jakiekolwiek stworzenie było na tyle durne, żeby wedrzeć się na teren sfory i zaatakować zwykłego człowieka. Jednak Derek powiedział nie, a kiedy Stiles zaczął się zanim kłócić najzwyczajniej zamknął go na klucz. Gdy ochłoną musiał przyznać, że odrobinkę przesadził, bo przecież mógł dyskretnie i z oddali pilnować chłopaka. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że przyzwyczajony do dużej przestrzeni Stiliński zamknięty od ponad miesiąca u niego w domu powoli wariuję i będzie dobrze, jeśli nie zadźga go na śpiąco…  
\- Co jest?- Pyta z westchnieniem Hale.  
\- Odmawia jedzenie dopóki nie wyjdzie, chociaż na chwilę z domu.- Derek wie, że jest źle, bo skoro wiecznie nienajedzony Stiles odmawia jedzenia musi być bardzo zdesperowany do opuszczenia jego domu. Jeszcze trochę i prawdopodobnie zacznie skakać z okna. Dlatego poddaję się i myśli jak zrobić by jednocześnie młody był zadowolony z chwili wolności i bezpieczny.- Może po prostu pozwól mu wyjść ze Scottem? To pewien kompromis on będzie pod ochroną i spędzi trochę czasu z przyjacielem.  
\- To chyba będzie okay.- Mówi cicho, chociaż w ogóle nie podoba mu się perspektywa wypuszczenia chłopaka, bo boi się, że ten do niego już nie wróci. Wie, że jego zachowanie jest dla Stilesa całkowicie pozbawione sensu, ale on nie potrafi inaczej. Znalazł swoją kotwicę i już więcej nie musi polegać na własnym gniewie, aby zachować człowieczeństwo, bo wystarczy mu sama obecność Stilińskiego nawet, jeśli ten bez przerwy na niego wrzeszczy i wyzywa od bezmózgich kłębków sierści…- Pójdę z nim pogadać.- Isaac uśmiecha się pod nosem, bo to będzie ciekawe… Widzi jak Hale zmienił się od czasów tej przeprawy z czarownicą i chociaż starszy wilkołak mu się do niczego nie przyznał to jednak Lahey domyślił się, co się wtedy wydarzyło. Chciałby jakoś pomóc Derekowi szczególne biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatnio coś się dzieję ze zdrowiem bruneta. To nie są jakieś wielkie zmiany: częściej bywa zmęczony czy senny. Tak naprawdę to potrzebuję, co najmniej dwie godziny snu więcej niż dotychczas. No i Isaac parę razy słyszał, odgłos wymiotowania, co prawda kilka razy to był Stiles i tutaj to mogłaby niestrawność czy stres związany z chwilowym uwięzieniem. Jednak trzy razy zdarzyło się to też Derekowi, a Lahey był przerażony, bo wilkołaki nie chorują na ludzkie choroby i tak bardzo się bał, że to jakaś klątwa, albo coś innego, co zabija Dereka… Może przez oddanie statusu alfy coś się z nim stało i teraz jego organizm nie daję sobie rady z wilkiem? Takie i inne niepokojące wizję nawiedzały blondyna, parę razy próbował zacząć jakoś temat, bo nie chciał dalej snuć domysłów, ale zawsze rozmyślał się pod twardym spojrzeniem bruneta. Jednak coś musi zrobić, bo zwariuję z niepokoju, teraz, gdy w końcu znalazł rodzinę, w której dobrze się czuję nie ma zamiaru pozwolić na utratę, chociaż jednego osobnika ze stada. Nie ma tu na myśli tylko wilkołaków. Stiles czy jego ojciec, który prawi im kazania po równo jakby obaj byli jego rodzonymi synami i Melisa, matka Scotta, która cały czas podrzuca mu jakieś ciekawe książki czy własnoręcznie zrobione szaliki. Dlatego Isaac jest bardzo zdeterminowany, aby dowiedzieć się, co dolega Derekowi, bo to jemu zawdzięcza wszystko i wszystkich. Myśli, że może zapytanie Deatona nie jest złym pomysłem. Kiedy Hale wychodzi po schodach, a chwilę później znika w pokój Stilińskiego, Lahey łapię za kluczyki od Camero i swoją kurtkę. Rusza zanim Derek zdąży zarejestrować jego nieobecność i zanim sam się rozmyśla.

***

Derek nieszczególnie wie jak ma zacząć rozmowę ze Stilesem, jeśli o niego chodzi to najchętniej zostawiłby wszystko tak jak jest, żeby młodszy siedział bezpieczny w jego domu, ale wie, że mu nie wolno. Buntownicza natura Stilińskiego nie pozwoli mu usiedzieć zbyt długo w miejscu, to cud, że wytrzymał tak długo. Jeśli jednak nic się nie zmieni to Hale wie, że chłopak spróbuję wszystkiego nawet najgłupszego i najbardziej szalonego sposobu, że by tylko wydostać się z zamknięcia. Dlatego niechętnie, ale jednak musi pozwolić mu na odrobinę wolności. Nie ma jeszcze pojęcia, co zrobi za dwa miesiące, kiedy to zacznie się rok akademicki, bo z tego, co mówił mu Scott to Stiliński dostał się na Columbię i to trochę przeraża bruneta, bo z jednej strony nie wyobraża sobie swojego powrotu do tego hałaśliwego miasta jakom jest NY, ale z drugiej wie, że dla młodszego to spełnienie marzeń i, że sam Stiliński idealnie pasuję do tego miejsca. Jest on tak samo żywy i pełen kolorów jak to miasto. Rozważa nawet wyprowadzkę razem z chłopakiem, ale najpierw musi jakoś odkręcić działanie czaru, albo po prostu powiedzieć młodszemu o tym, co się wydarzyło i o swoich uczuciach. Tylko jak ma to zrobić skoro nawet w myślach go to przeraża? Jednak, kiedy wchodzi do sypialni Stilesa nigdzie go nie widzi, ale z łazienki słychać odgłos wymiotowania i Dereka oblewają zimne poty, bo pomimo jego ochrony młodszemu coś dolega. Bez pukania wchodzi do pomieszczania i od razu jego wyczulony nos atakuję ostry zapach. Stiliński siedzi koło toalety na jego czole zebrało się kilka kropel potu, jest blady jak śmierć i oddycha ciężko.  
\- Hej młody, co jest?- Pyta Derek, a chłopak nerwowo wzdryga się na nagły dźwięk. Zdecydowanie nie chciał, żeby kiedykolwiek Derek zobaczył go w takiej sytuacji. Ostatnio relacje między nimi znacznie się ociepliły, jednak nadal Hale to nie Scott, który wie o nim wszystko. Zresztą i tak czuję się przy starszym mężczyźnie dosyć niepewnie ze swoim wyglądem i to zdaję się tylko pogarszać jego złe samopoczucie. Wystarczy mu jedno spojrzenie na twarz Dereka, żeby ze zdziwieniem zauważyć, że ten w ogóle nie zwraca uwagi na żałosny stan Stilińskiego. Jego brwi zmarszczone są w wyrazie niepokoju, może ktoś inny by tego nie dostrzegł, ale Stiles spędził wystarczającą ilość czasu na studiowaniu rysów twarzy ponurego wilkołaka, by umieć rozpoznawać na tej mało ekspresyjnej twarzy emocję, których głównym przekaźnikiem były właśnie brwi bruneta.  
\- Nie wiem.- Mówi zwyczajnie, bo naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co jest grane. Nie zjadł nic nieświeżego ani ciężkostrawnego. Nie mógł też złapać żadnego wirusa, bo przecież oprócz wilkołaków i ojca nie widywał nikogo. Te pierwsze były odporne na ludzkie choroby, a Szeryf nie spotkałby się z nim gdyby chociażby kichał. W tym akurat był bardzo podobny do Dereka, aż za bardzo dbał o Stilińskiego. Czasami było to nie do zniesienia, bo on Stiles nie jest ze szkła do cholery! Jednak teraz trochę się tak czuł, bo żaden posiłek od rana nie zdołał się utrzymać w jego żołądku dłużej niż godzinę i jest naprawdę wykończony, myśli, że to całkiem prawdopodobne, że uśnie nawet na łazienkowych kafelkach.- Nie mam siły.- Mówi cicho nawet nie orientując się, że nie miał wypowiadać tej myśli na głos. Derek momentalnie jest przy nim, wstrzymuję oddech, bo przez zapach, który unosi się w pobliżu toalety jego żołądek kurczy się kilkakrotnie jakby ktoś kopał go od środka. Szybko spłukuję i wlewa jakiś środek czyszczący o mocnym cytrynowym zapachu. Dopiero wtedy jest w stanie, chociaż odrobinę i płytko odetchnąć.- Przepraszam.- Mówi niepewnie Stiles biorąc jego zachowanie za złość, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, Ze Hale kiedykolwiek będzie sprzątać po nim łazienkę.  
\- Nie masz, za co przepraszać Stiles. Tylko mam trochę silniejsze zmysły niż twoje i zapach był dosyć intensywny, że tak powiem.- Młodszy jeszcze bardziej się skrępował, a kiedy Derek wyciągną do niego rękę i pomógł mu wstać nadal miał duże problemy ze stabilnym utrzymaniem się na nogach. Było mu okropnie głupio, ale mimo wszystko wie, że nie dałby rady sam i nie mógł wyrzucić wilkołaka za drzwi. Skierował się do umywalki i szybko przepłukał usta i twarz zimną wodą, niby nie zniwelowało to całkiem cierpkiego posmaku, ale nie miał siły na mycie zębów. Hale cały czas przytrzymywał go w pasie chroniąc przed upadkiem i Stiliński zastanawiał się, dlaczego aż tak się stara i przejmuję. Może Derek myśli, ze to ma coś wspólnego z tym, co zrobiła mu wtedy czarownica.- Umm Stiles?- Do rzeczywistości przywołuję go niepewny głos wilkołaka.- Trochę śniadania zostało na twojej koszulce…- Chłopak spogląda na swój brzuch i faktycznie jest tam całkiem spora plama.  
\- Fuj.- Jęczy, a jego policzki pokrywają się rumieńcem.  
\- Tak zdecydowanie fuj.- Derek cicho się śmieję z reakcji młodszego. Zaraz Derek się śmieję i to nie wrednie czy złośliwie tylko tak normalnie?! Stiliński na chwilę otwiera szeroko oczy patrząc na starszego w szoku, a ten jak gdyby nigdy nic sięga do suszarki nad wanną i zdejmuję z niej pierwszą lepszą koszulkę. Trafia akurat na tą z postaciami z gwiezdnych wojen: Imperium kontratakuje. Bez pytania o pozwolenie pozbywa się ze Stilesa tej obrzyganej i zmienia na czystą, a chłopak jest w zbyt dużym szoku by w ogóle protestować. Później przez chwilę tylko patrzą na siebie, a kiedy brunet nieznacznie się uśmiecha Stiliński zachłystuję się powietrzem. Zastanawia się czy przypadkiem nie jest śmiertelnie chory, że sam Derek Hale jest dla niego tak miły.- Prawie mogę usłyszeć trybiki pracujące w twoim mózgu.- Mówi starszy i szatyn patrzy na niego spod przymrużonych powiek oczekując jakiś wyjaśnień.- Musisz się jakoś przyzwyczaić do mojej ciągłej obecności.- Stiles lekko panikuję, bo czy to znaczy, że Derek nie puści go na wymarzone studia tylko zamknie w swoim domu?!  
\- Dlaczego? Rozumiem, ze się obwiniasz o te czarownice, bo z tego, co pamiętam to ty je wkurzyłeś i pewnie przez to usunęły mi pamięć… Tylko nie rozumiem, co to ma wspólnego z tym, że teraz nie wypuszczasz mnie nigdzie samego. One nadal tu są? Odpowiedz mi, dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi wrócić do domu? Czego tak bardzo się boisz? No i najważniejsze pytanie, co tak w ogóle mi zabrały za wspomnienia?- Stiliński się nakręcił, a jego zdenerwowanie rosło z każdym zadanym pytaniem. Był gotowy pazurami i zębami bronić swoich studiów, to jedyne, co trzymało go przy zdrowych zmysłach. To była gwarancja na odrobinę normalności odkąd jego najlepszy przyjaciel zmienił się w wilkołaka. Derek przez jakiś czas spokojnie go słuchał, ale ilość pytań zaczynała go powoli przytłaczać, a emocje Stilińskiego doprowadzały go do obłędu. Byli zamknięci w małym pomieszczeniu, a od młodszego można było wyczuć wściekłość, determinację i smutek, ale pod tym wszystkim czaiła się gdzieś nadzieja i niewielka ilość podniecenia. Dlatego wilkołak uśmiecha się szerzej, a Stiles niestety odbiera to, jako drwiny z jego osoby.- Co się tak uśmiechasz? Bawi cię to, ze niszczysz mi swoim głupim przewrażliwieniem jedyne marzenie, jakie mi jeszcze zostało?! Ja nie mogę mieszkać przez cały czas w tym nawiedzonym mieście! Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć kawałek świata, a tym czasem utknąłem tutaj!  
\- Ze mną?- Pytanie jest ciche i niepewne.  
\- Nie chodzi o to, że z tobą…- Wzdycha młodszy.- Tylko tutaj. Chce mieszkać w NY i pojechać do Kalifornii, zrobić sobie głupie zdjęcie przy napisie Hollywood. Zagrać w pokera w Las Vegas i kiedyś chciałbym zobaczyć więcej niż tylko sąsiednie miasto. Może nawet znaleźć moich kuzynów od strony matki, którzy mieszkają gdzieś we wschodniej Europie. Nie chcę ugrzęznąć tutaj, nie zrozum mnie źle: kocham to miasteczko i to jest mój dom, do którego zawsze będę wracać, ale chcę czegoś więcej. Każdy z was już ma coś takiego, a ja jestem przy was tylko słabym, głupim człowiekiem, widać to nawet po tej sytuacji… Pewnie, dlatego usunęła mi wspomnienia, bo tobie nie dała rady..- Derek nie może słuchać jak chłopak źle o sobie mówi, dlatego zanim uświadamia sobie, co robi pochyla się i całuję Stilińskiego. Początkowo chłopak jest dosyć wystraszony i sparaliżowany, ale jednak nie umie się powstrzymać i oddaję pocałunek. Zastanawia się, co do cholery właśnie się dzieję i dlaczego? Jednak nie zamierza protestować, tylko korzystać póki może. Ręce Dereka mocno chwytają za biodra niższego chłopaka, jak dla Stilesa to nawet odrobinę za mocno i jest pewien, że zostaną mu tam siniaki. Jęczy cicho w usta bruneta i ten ostatni raz przesuwa językiem po zębach i dolnej wardze młodszego, by odsunąć się odrobinę, ale nadal trzyma go blisko siebie.- Co to było?!- Piszczy Stiles.  
\- Skuteczny sposób na uciszenie Cię na chwilę.- Mówi Derek i ponownie muska wargi niższego chłopaka, tym razem subtelniej i delikatniej.- Już? Przestaniesz na mnie wrzeszczeć?- Stiliński zastanawia się czy Derek odkrył jego żałosne uczucia i teraz się z niego naśmiewa, bo nie widzi zbytnio innego wytłumaczenia. Ponownie robi mu się niedobrze i momentalnie pochyla się nad wanną. Tylko, że nie ma już nic w żołądku, a suche torsję są bolesne i męczące. Zanim się orientuję wilkołak ponownie umieszcza ręce pod jego przydużą koszulką i Stiles czuję jak część bólu odpływa z jego ciała, a uścisk w klatce piersiowej się zmniejsza, oddech wyrównuję. Zamyka oczy i parokrotnie mocno nabiera powietrza do płuc.- Trzymam Cię.- Mówi pewnie Derek i podaję mu szczoteczkę do zębów z nałożoną już pastą. Chwilę później Stiliński nie ma już wrażenia, że zaraz zemdleję, a intensywny zapach mięty odrobinę otrzeźwia jego skołowany mózg. Niepewnie odwraca się przodem do bruneta, ale zanim zdarza cokolwiek powiedzieć odzywa się Derek.- Może chcesz wyjść już z tej łazienki?- Stiles kiwa głową i robi pierwszy niepewny krok, potem następny. W końcu dociera do łóżka i z ulgą na nie opada. Jakąś minutę później ze zdziwieniem czuję, ze Derek usadawia się na materacu obok niego.- Stiles? Musisz się napić wody, albo czegokolwiek, bo się odwodnisz…- Szatyn otwiera oczy i pierwsze, co widzi to ręka wyciągnięta w jego kierunku z jakimś sokiem. Przyjmuję ją bez słowa i bierze kilka małych łyków nie chcąc zbytnio obciążać żołądka. Stiles odstawia kubek na szafkę i patrzy na wilkołaka, który jak gdyby nigdy nic opiera się plecami o poduszki i wpatruję się w niego.  
\- Chyba musimy pogadać…- Stwierdza cicho młodszy. Hale potwierdza skinieniem głowy, ale niczego nie zaczyna tłumaczyć, a Stiliński nie należy do cierpliwych osób.- Zamierzasz coś dzisiaj powiedzieć?!- Warczy cicho Stiles, a brunet uśmiecha się nieznacznie.- No i z czego się cieszysz?! Ponabijałeś się trochę ze słabego człowieczka? O patrzcie: jestem groźny, zły wilk i dla rozrywki może pobawię się dzisiaj trochę uczuciami biednego chorego Stilesa?! Dam mu odrobinę uwagi i zainteresowania, a potem będę miał się, z czego pośmiać!- Zdecydowanie Stiliński chciałby dodać jeszcze coś do długiej listy oskarżeń, ale ciepłe i cholernie stanowcze wargi wilkołaka mu to uniemożliwiają, bo nie da się jednocześnie mówić i całować. Chociaż Stiles naprawdę chce być silny by móc odepchnąć Dereka to zamiast tego przyciąga go bliżej. Ma wrażanie jakiegoś cholernego dejavu…  
\- Skończyłeś?- Pyta Hale zduszonym głosem, bo jak się okazuję mimo wszystko wilkołaki też potrzebują tlenu do życia. Stiliński tylko na niego patrzy z rozszerzonymi, czarnymi źrenicami.- Nie bawię się. Nigdy nie zniżyłbym się do takiego poziomu żeby igrać z czyimiś uczuciami… Nie, bo kiedyś ktoś zrobił to mnie i potem uśmiercił prawie całą moją rodzinę…- Stiliński wzdryga się na wspomnienie Kate.  
\- To, co to było Derek? Co się dzieję od kilku tygodni?- Pyta słabo Stiliński, bo całą energie wkłada w poskromienie wypływającej na powierzchnie nadziei.  
\- Chcesz wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło po tym naszym spotkaniu z czarownicami?- Młodszy kiwa głową.  
\- Możesz też wytłumaczyć swoje późniejsze i dzisiejsze zachowanie?- Dodaję niepewnie Stiles, bo jednocześnie chce i boi się tych odpowiedzi. Hale unosi brwi nie rozumiejąc do końca, o co chodzi młodszemu.- Wiem, że już jakiś czas nie rzucasz mną o ściany ani nie grozisz bolesną śmiercią, ale jednak to, co działo się przez te półtora miesiąca podchodzi już pod lekką obsesję na punkcie bezpieczeństwa i ochrony. Tak w skrócie to zachowujesz się bardzo podobnie do mojego ojca, a nawet gorzej, bo nawet on mnie tak nie pilnuję…  
\- Stiles…- Wzdycha starszy, bo nie wie jak zdoła dobrnąć do końca opowieści, jeżeli ten chłopak będzie zarzucał go na każdym kroku milionem pytań.- Powoli i po kolei, ale ogranicz swoje przerywniki, co? Obiecuję, że jak skończę to mniej więcej wszystko będzie jasne.  
\- Mniej czy więcej?- Pyta Stiles, a złośliwe ogniki tańczą w jego ślepiach. Derek unosi spojrzenie do góry błagając sufit o wsparcie.- Dobra, dobra. Morda na kłódkę.- Śmieje się młodszy, a Hale po chwili do niego dołącza, bo docenia nietypowe poczucie humoru swojej kotwicy… niczego nie świadomej kotwicy, która aktualnie nie ma pojęcia, że ma w rękach los wilkołaka i jedną decyzją może zdecydować o całym jego dalszym życiu. Ta… nic wielkiego.  
\- Zacznę może od tego, że nie zamierzam trzymać Cię w zamknięciu całe życie. Pójdziesz na swoje wymarzone studia, odwiedzisz każde miejsce na świecie, które tylko będziesz chciał…  
\- Gdzie haczyk?- Derek wzdycha cierpiętniczo, bo to było oczywiste, że Stiles nie wytrzyma nawet pięciu minut bez gadania. Patrzy na młodszego znacząco, a ten mimowolnie, nieznacznie się rumieni.  
\- Tym haczykiem jestem ja.- Mówi pozornie lekkim tonem.  
\- Co?!- Głos chłopaka jest piskliwy i słychać w nim zdezorientowanie i szok.  
\- Tak. Gdziekolwiek będziesz, zawsze będziesz miał mnie obok. Nie przerywaj mi teraz na miłość boską, Stiles, ani się waż odzywać!- Mówi Hale głośniej i bardziej stanowczo.- Jeśli nie powiem tego teraz to na następną okazję trochę sobie poczekasz…- Bierze uspakajający oddech i jeszcze jeden dla pewności.- Każdy wilkołak ma takie coś, co trzyma go przy zdrowych zmysłach. Zapewnia równowagę pomiędzy wilczą i ludzką stroną, tak zwaną kotwicę. Na początku może to być nią jakieś zastępstwo, tymczasowy zamiennik: dla Scotta była to wasza przyjaźń i poczucie odpowiedzialności za wszystkich dookoła, dla Isaaca uczucie bezpieczeństwa, a dla mnie gniew. To dziwne, ale to właśnie wściekłość powstrzymywała mnie przed całkowitą utratą kontroli i poddaniem się pragnieniom mojego wilka, który chciał przelewu krwi za śmierć mojej rodziny. Problem w tym, że z czasem te zamienniki przestają wystarczać, ale niektórym wilkołakom udaję się znaleźć inne substytuty, albo rodzą im się dzieci i to one zostają ich kotwicami. Jednak jest też czasami tak, że znajdujemy tą prawdziwą kotwicę, która wystarcza nam do kończą życia i nie potrzeba szukać niczego więcej. Wystarczy nam dotyk bądź jedno słowo od tej osoby, by całkowicie spacyfikować naszego wilka. Tej więzi nie da się przerwać, zostaję nawet po śmierci.- Stiles wpatrywał się w niego przerażony.- Ja ją znalazłem.  
\- To, dlaczego nie jesteś z nią tylko mnie pilnujesz?- Brunet ma ochotę walnąć parę razy czołem w ścianę, bo nie sądzi, że przetrwa, jeśli Stiles jeszcze raz mu przerwie.  
\- Właśnie, dlatego, bo to ty jesteś moją kotwicą.- Czeka na jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony młodszego chłopaka, ale ten jakby się zawiesił.- Odkryłem to przez zaklęcie, które wtedy na nas rzuciły wiedźmy. W sumie to mogłem domyślić się wcześniej, bo były pewne sygnały…, ale trochę się przed tym broniłem, albo nie dopuszczałem do siebie myśli, że moją kotwicą może być…  
\- Ktoś taki beznadziejny jak ja?- Pyta z bólem chłopak i Derek jest pewien, że nie chce słyszeć takiego głosu u Stilińskiego już nigdy więcej.  
\- Że moją kotwicą może być inny mężczyzna, Stiles, a o ile się orientuję to jesteś facetem.- Mówi twardo cały czas patrząc szatynowi w oczy.- Nie chciałem mówić tego tak prosto z mostu, bo różnie między nami bywało. Chciałem Cię najpierw jakoś przyzwyczaić do mojej obecności w twoim życiu. Jak widać nawet to nieszczególnie mi wyszło… Skoro mi nie ufasz i myślisz, że mógłbym się zabawić twoim kosztem.  
\- To nie do końca tak… ja po prostu nie widziałem innego wytłumaczenia, dlaczego robisz to wszystko, dla kogoś takiego bezwartościowego i słabego. Nie chciałem was więcej narażać ani osłabiać, dlatego chciałem się wynieść gdzieś daleko, żeby ewentualne zagrożenie nie mogło sobie po raz kolejny zrobić ze mnie idealnej ofiary czy przynęty.  
\- Jesteś naszym słabym punktem nie, dlatego, że nie jesteś wystarczająco silny czy odważny. Jesteś najważniejszą osobą na świecie dla mnie, a Scott czy Isaac traktują Cie jak młodszego brata. Jesteś naszą piętą achillesową nie przez to, że jesteś człowiekiem, tylko, dlatego, ze dzięki tobie my zachowujemy resztki własnego człowieczeństwa.- Stiles wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa, chyba pierwszy raz odebrało mu mowę. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie dla kogoś tak ważny. Już na pewno nie sądził, ze Derek odwzajemni jego uczucia… Jednak czasami to, co niemożliwe jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. Skoro tak to Stiliński zamierza wziąć sobie to, co chce. Tym razem to on, jako pierwszy przesuwa się bliżej bruneta i łączy razem ich usta, bo może, a skoro tak to nie sądzi, ze jest coś ważniejszego w tym momencie. Wspina się na kolana starszego, palce wczepia we włosy Dereka tak jakby chciał się upewnić, że żadna siła go nie oderwie od bruneta. Kiedy na biodrach pod koszulką czuję zaciskające się bardzo ciepłe dłonie myśli, że może jęczeć tylko od tego, ale ostatkiem samokontroli chcę się powstrzymać chociaż przez kilka sekund i poczekać na to, co zrobi Derek. No i się doczekał, wilkołak zacisnął ostrożnie zęby na szyi Stilesa, ale kiedy tylko poczuł, pierwszą kroplę krwi na języku wycofał zęby, a w zamian zassał ugryzienie. Cały czas w myślach powtarzając tyko jedno słowo: mójmójmójmój. Młodszy już nie panuję nad dźwiękami wydostającymi się z jego ust, przysuwa się bliżej zaplatając nogi za plecami wilkołaka. Będąc w takiej pozycji nawet przez dwie pary spodni może poczuć jak bardzo to, co robią działa na starszego. Zresztą on sam nie jest wcale w lepszym stanie. Zaczyna się niecierpliwie wiercić na kolanach bruneta, mając najzwyczajniej ochotę pozbyć się wszystkich ubrań w jednej sekundzie i już jego ręce są prawie pod koszulką Dereka, kiedy ten odsuwa się od niego kilka centymetrów i łapie powietrze.- Nie w ten sposób Stiles. Jeszcze nie wiesz wszystkiego.  
\- To naprawdę nie może poczekać? Chociaż godzinę? Wiesz, że po takim wyznaniu najbardziej pasuję nasz pierwszy seks?  
\- Tak właściwie to byłby nasz trzeci raz…- Mówi Hale z lekkim bólem w głosie.  
\- Co Proszę?!- Wrzeszczy młodszy.- Możesz mi to jakoś wytłumaczyć?  
\- Wtedy jak wypiliśmy tą herbatę u czarownic, okazało się, że coś w niej było.- Zaczyna poprawiając sobie chłopaka na kolanach, tak, żeby im obu było wygodnie. Ostrożnie splata razem ich dłonie.- Obudziliśmy się w moim mieszkaniu i coś nas strasznie ciągnęło do siebie. Żaden z nas nie mógł się opanować, do tego ja bez przerwy przybierałem beta formę… No, ale i tak ze sobą spaliśmy. Dwa razy, za pierwszym nawet nie dotarliśmy do sypialni i musiał nam wystarczyć dywan w salonie, który później musiałem wyrzucić, bo przez pazury zrobiłem z niego wstążki… Za drugim było już trochę spokojniej, ale nadal ledwo nad sobą panowałem. Trochę cię pogryzłem i ze dwa razy zarysowałem pazurami.  
\- Jakim cudem nie zostały na mnie żadne ślady?- Młodszy marszczy brwi w dezorientacji.  
-Ta wiedźma wszystko zaleczyła i usunęła Ci wspomnienia, to miała być kara dla mnie za ubliżanie jej.- Powiedział Derek zamykając oczy, bo wyrzuty sumienia zjadały go od środka.  
\- Nie wierze, że tak długo nawet nie zająknąłeś się na ten temat.- Sarknął zawiedziony Stiliński. Nie miał wątpliwości, co do tego, że Hale mówi prawdę. Wiedział, że starszy nie oszukiwałby go w tak ważnej sprawie. Jednak z żalem pomyślał o tak dużej ilości zmarnowanego czasu.- Czy ty wiesz, że gdybyś od razu mi to powiedział to mielibyśmy już setny raz za sobą?  
\- Tak, ale teraz wiesz już, że nie jesteśmy ze sobą tylko dla pieprzenia. To coś więcej, bo chociaż seks jest fantastyczny to jednak lubię z tobą być, na co dzień. Pomimo, że połowę tego czasu fukasz i prychasz na mnie obrażony.  
\- Też lubię z tobą być, nawet nauczyłem się rozpoznawać twój nastrój po samym ułożeniu brwi…  
\- Co proszę?- Derek śmieję się tak głośno i beztrosko i Stiles jest absolutnie zauroczony tym nowym, radośniejszym i zrelaksowanym wilczkiem.  
\- Tak… się zastanawiam skoro to będzie nasz trzeci raz to może tym razem będę na górze?- Pyta raczej w żartach, ale kiedy widzi nieznaczny rumieniec wypływający na policzki starszego nie może się powstrzymać od tego pytania.- Mógłbyś mi zresztą coś więcej opowiedzieć o tych poprzednich skoro ich nie pamiętam?  
\- Może potem, nadal liczę na to, że znajdę sposób, żebyś sobie przypomniał.- Mruczy Derek wprost do ucha młodszego.- Jedyne, co musisz na razie wiedzieć to, że mamy remis w tej kwestii. Za pierwszym razem działanie zaklęcia było zbyt silne, żebym mógł bez obawy o twoje życie zrobić cokolwiek. Dlatego to ty kontrolowałeś całą sytuację...  
\- No nie wierze.- Mamrocze Stiles. Jednak, kiedy Hale pozbywa się jego ubrań i bez najmniejszego skrępowania delikatnie i z uwagą pieści jego ciało rękami, ustami i językiem, Stiliński może mu już uwierzyć we wszystko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za błędy...  
> Sprawdzałam, ale jednak wiem, ze literówki czy interpunkcja gdzieś na pewno została :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo blisko końca...  
> Jeszcze tylko jeden rozdział :)  
> Ostrzegam, że : moje dziwne poczucie humoru daję o sobie znać pod koniec tego rozdziału :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak zakończę to opowiadanie to chcecie kontynuację One Shota " Chciałbym żebyś zniknął"???

Stiles budzi się lekko zdezorientowany, bo z całą pewnością nigdy wcześniej nie było mu tak ciepło w środku nocy. Chwile zajmuję mu uświadomienie sobie, że to przez Dereka, który ciasno przylega do jego ciała. Powoli wszystkie wspomnienia z popołudnia i wieczora napływają do jego rozespanego umysłu. Kiedy dociera do niego, że od tej pory ma tego złego wilka tylko dla siebie ma ochotę piszczeć jak psychofanka na koncercie swojego idola... I tylko siłą woli się przed tym powstrzymuję, pomocna w poskramianiu wybuchu jego nadmiaru emocji jest opalona, znajoma ręka oplatająca go w pasie oraz ciepły oddech na jego karku. Dlatego zamiast wierzgać i skakać pod sufit bardziej wtula się w ciało wilkołaka i myśli, że teraz może wytrzymać wystarczającą ilość czasu zanim Derek się obudzi. Stiliński zastanawia się, kiedy jego życie zaczęło przypominać jedną z baśni braci Grimm. Całkiem postawny i przystojny zły pan wilk i on w swoich lekko za dużych bluzach z kapturami, prześladującym go wiecznie pechem i psującym się samochodem. Gdyby się uprzeć to jest w tym pewna prawidłowość...

 

Tylko, do której postaci jestem podobny najbardziej? Czerwony kapturek? Nie mój wilk raczej jest tym dobrym... Calineczka? Hm, czasami się tak czuję przy wilkołakach. Może kopciuszek? Nie, tutaj nie ma żadnego wielkiego balu. Śnieżka? To pasuję, tylko brak siedmiu krasnali. Mamy nawet dwie czarownice. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ż wszystkie te rozważania wypowiada półgłosem i Derek bardzo dokładnie go słyszy. Chociaż zrozumienie poszczególnych słów czasami graniczyło z cudem to jednak lepszy słuch był pomocny. Wilkołakowi nie przeszkadza nawet, że został obudzony w środku nocy, bo jeżeli budzikiem będzie Stiles to on może nawet codziennie do końca życia wysłuchiwać baśniowych analogi do ich życia.

 

\- Mnie bardziej pasujemy na piękną i bestie..., ale jak tam uważasz.- Mówi brunet i szczypie Stilesa w biodro.

\- Uhm? Nie chciałem Cię obudzić, ale nie wziąłem leków na nadpobudliwość i szczerze to myślałem, że te całe bajkowe rozważania prowadzę w myślach.- Młodszy lekko się zaczerwienił, bo Derek na pewno nie był szczęśliwy, że przez jego chorobę nie może się normalnie wyspać.

\- Tak w zasadzie to całkiem przyjemna pobudka.- Mówi brunet i kompletnie tym dezorientuję Stilińskiego. Spodziewał się złości niż takiego przyjaznego tonu.- Hej, co jest?- Pyta zaniepokojony Hale, bo zazwyczaj Stilesa nie szło uciszyć, a teraz milczy jak zaklęty.- Żałujesz?- Wzdryga się na samą myśl o tym, że młodszy jednak go nie chce.

-Co? Nie! Zgłupiałeś Derek... Tylko, że uświadomiłem sobie ile ja mam nawyków, przyzwyczajeń i do tego moje ADHD. Na pewno nie chcesz kogoś lepszego?

\- Teraz to ty gadasz od rzeczy. Spałeś na mojej całej przemowie o kotwicach?- Przyciąga chłopaka jeszcze bliżej, nos chowając we włosach szatyna i wdychając zapach szamponu zmieszany z zapachem Stilesa i może też tam wyczuć swoją własną woń. Jest to bardzo satysfakcjonujące, a jego wilk wręcz skomli z zadowolenia.

\- Nie. Pamiętam, co mówiłeś. Nie rozumiem, jakim cudem fatum nas dobrało... Ty jesteś doskonały, a ja... jestem tylko sobą.- Kończy niemrawo i zaciska dłoń na tej należącej do Dereka.

\- Musimy jakoś pozbyć się tych twoich kompleksów. Z tego, co pamiętam to nigdy nie byłeś jakoś szczególnie niezadowolony z tego, co widzisz w lustrze czy też ze swojej osobowości. Coś się zmieniło?

\- Zawsze mówiłeś, żebym się zamknął. Na początku myślałem, że jesteś po prostu wredny.- Derek krzywi się lekko na wspomnienie o swoich niezbyt przyjaznych zachowaniach. Jednak to, co się już stało się nie odstanie i jedyne, co może zrobić to przeprosić i spróbować wytłumaczyć młodszemu skąd było wrogie nastawienie do każdego nowo poznanego człowieka.- Później stwierdziłem, że może faktycznie trochę za dużo mówię. Tylko, że przez chorobę nie mogłem siedzieć cicho choćby przez pięć minut, a jeśli nie gadałem to musiałem coś robić... gdzieś iść, spotkać się z kimś.- Stiles marszczy zabawnie nos i brwi starając się sobie przypomnieć wszystkie swoje największe wady i jasno i wyraźnie przedstawić je Derekowi. Wolałby od razu przygotować go na najgorsze niż później patrzeć jak Hale go zostawia. Nie chciał nadziei na coś trwałego i na dłużej, jeśli później przez jakąś wpadkę musiałby znowu uczyć się żyć w pojedynkę. Zawsze był cholernie stały w uczuciach i poszedłby za tą drugą osobą na dno piekła i swoim niewyparzonym językiem przepędził każdego demona. Jeśli już mówić o jakichś jego miłostkach to przecież w Lydii durzył się odkąd pamięta i przestał dopiero wtedy, kiedy Derek zdetronizował ją z tego tronu w sercu Stilińskiego. Młodszy już wie, że wilkołak nie tylko zajął to ozdobne krzesełko, ale też dobudował sobie do niego cały zamek i nigdzie się stamtąd nie wybiera. Cóż próbował wszystkiego, żeby wyleczyć się z tych uczuć.- Tylko, że po jakimś setnym razie zacząłem się zastanawiać czy może faktycznie nie za dużo gadam... jeszcze nie koniecznie na temat. Starałem się ograniczać, ale nie szczególnie mi wychodziło.

\- Stiles nie miałem nigdy tego na myśli... czasami faktycznie ciężko było Cię uciszyć, ale nie chciałem żebyś to zmieniał. ADHD czy niekończące się monologi to część Ciebie i nie chciałbym żebyś się dla mnie zmieniał...- Derek wzdycha krótko łapiąc cenny oddech.- Zawsze lubiłem słuchać jak mówisz tylko, że mnie to rozpraszało. Widywaliśmy się zazwyczaj przy jakichś kryzysowych, niebezpiecznych sytuacjach gdzie nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na najmniejsze potknięcie. Cóż i tu mamy źródło mojej wieloletniej frustracji, bo jesteś moim najskuteczniejszym rozproszeniem.

\- Takiego komplementu jeszcze nikt mi nie sprzedał...

\- Najważniejsze, że jest szczery. Mogę Cię słuchać choćbyś gadał kompletne bzdury, ale zazwyczaj to ty jesteś tym inteligentniejszym i muszę się chwilę zastanowić nad tym, co powiedziałeś, żeby to prawidłowo zrozumieć.

-Czy ty właśnie to powiedziałeś czy mi się tylko wydaję? Stwierdziłeś, że jestem mądrzejszy od Ciebie wilczku?- Stiles był lekko rozbawiony, ale też czuł się dowartościowany, przez fakt, że starszy tak go postrzega.

\- Tak między wierszami...- Mruknął brunet we włosy Stilińskiego i zaśmiał się lekko.- Uprzedzając twoje kolejne pytanie: nie, nie dostaniesz tego na piśmie. Muszę dbać o opinie.

\- Sądzę, że twojej reputacji gburowatego samotnika nie zaszkodzi zbytnio jeden szczupły, ale cholernie przystojny młodzieniec, rozmowa z własnym stadem i uśmiech raz na jakiś czas...

\- Hm? Myślisz, że przesadziłem z ascetycznym klimatem?

\- Zdecydowanie. Potrzebujemy Ci trochę ocieplić wizerunek, bo inaczej w życiu moi sąsiedzi nie przestaną dzwonić do szeryfa, który przypominam jest także moim ojcem, kiedy mnie zobaczą w twoim towarzystwie.

\- Tak myślę, że to byłby dobry początek... Nie przepadam za służbowymi wizytami twojego taty. Zazwyczaj kończą się dwiema bransoletkami na nadgarstkach.

\- Uhm- Stiles śmiał się już całkowicie ze sztucznie poważnego tonu wilkołaka i może tylko troszeczkę przez nadmiar oksytocyny w organizmie i fakt, że oddech starszego nadal łaskotał go we wrażliwe miejsce na szyi, dokładnie tam gdzie Derek go naznaczył.- Dzięki- Mówi i odrobinę poważnieje- To nie tak, że jestem zakompleksionym, płaczącym w poduszkę chłopakiem z depresją. Tylko, że przy tym całym wilko-świecie czuję się słabszy. To wszystko... a ja bardzo nie lubię być postrzegany, jako łatwy cel czy ofiara.

\- Nie jesteś Stiles. Wiesz, że masz więcej sprytu i zwinności niż przeciętny człowiek... Jakoś prześlizgnąłeś się przez wszystkie mury obronne, które wokół siebie wzniosłem. Zanim się zorientowałem ty już tu byłeś i ze złośliwym uśmiechem mówiłeś, że nigdzie się nie wybierasz... Tłumaczyłem sobie na wszystkie sposoby, że to złe i zamykałem te drzwi, ale ty właziłeś przez okna. Każdą możliwą luką w moim systemie obronnym... cokolwiek bym nie zrobił ty i tak zawsze byłeś obok. Myślę, że już czas żeby przestać uciekać i udawać, że nic nie ma. Po tej nocy dla reszty stada nie będzie żadnych wątpliwości, bo nasze zapachy wymieszały się do tego stopnia, że nie da się ich już rozróżnić. Nie ma mój i twój... jest nasz.

\- Kurwa... Scott padnie na zawał.- Mruknął młodszy.

\- Możliwe, ale nie przejmujmy się tym teraz, co?

\- Okay. Jest trzecia w nocy, a to zdecydowanie za wcześnie na dbanie o samopoczucie Scotta... To, co śpimy?

 

\- Tak...- Westchnął brunet.

\- Hej Der, co jest?- Zapytał młodszy widząc niezbyt szczęśliwą minę wilkołaka.

\- Nic takiego... Po postu ostatnim razem, kiedy tak zasypialiśmy rano obudziłem się sam, a ty straciłeś wszystkie wspomnienia. Mam takie cholerne dejavu. Boję się, że jak zasnę to ona wróci i znowu mi Cię zabierze.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram.- Powiedział pewnie Stiles, a domyślając się do, czego zmierza starszy odwrócił się twarzą do niego i pomimo ciemności starał się dojrzeć oczy wilkołaka.- Nie sadzę, żeby powtórzyła ten numer z pamięcią kolejny raz... Jednak jak zapomnę to wystarczy, że mi przypomnisz... wiem, że to pewnie byłoby męczące na dłuższą metę, ale jeśli to cokolwiek zmienia to moja decyzja za każdym razem byłaby taka sama.

\- Przez seks do wspomnień... tylko ty mogłeś wpaść na tak genialny pomysł.- Westchnął Derek.

\- Widzisz? Masz wyjątkowego chłopaka, ciesz się!

\- Uwierz, że jestem pijany ze szczęścia.

 

*** 

 

Poranek następuję zdecydowanie za szybko jak na ich gust, bo oni mogliby jeszcze kilka godzin zostawić resztę świata samą sobie. Niestety zazwyczaj wszechświat nie stosuje się do niczyich zachcianek i ma gdzieś, co ma w planach ta dwójka. Dzień zaczyna jedną wielką katastrofą jedynym plusem jest to, że Stiles tym razem pamięta. Wszystko inne zdecydowanie idzie tak jak nie powinno… Zbyt zajęci sobą poprzedniego wieczoru nie zamknęli drzwi, a McCall oczywiście musiał wybrać akurat ten dzień na nieplanowaną wizytę.

Problem w tym, że jak na zakochaną parę, która dopiero, co się zeszła wykorzystywali każdą okazję, żeby nadrobić stracony czas… Ubrania nadal zbierały kurze z podłogi, a Derek wysysał na szyi Stilesa kolejną malinkę. Młodszy nie mógł uleżeć spokojnie i, co chwilę zmieniał swoje ułożenie. Więc gdy Scott przekroczył próg sypialni zastał ciekawy obrazek: na pierwszym planie nagi tyłek bruneta i nogi Stilińskiego zaplecione tuż nad nim. Pisnął jak wystraszone dziecko i próbował się wycofać z pomieszczenia zgrabnie i nie uszkadzając niczego, ale jak wiadomo zestresowany wilkołak to kłębek nerwów, więc razem z nim na zawsze z pokoju wyleciała też półka na książki, a drzwi zamknięte zdecydowanie ze zbyt dużą siłą skrzypnęły żałośnie, a klamka odłączyła się od reszty zostając w ręce zszokowanego McCalla.

Isaac z kolei umierał ze śmiechu oglądając poczynania przyjaciela, bo naprawdę to było tak ciężkie do zarejestrowania wilczymi zmysłami? Na kilometr czuć było zapach seksu i pożądania… zresztą niedługo pełnia i jako alfa Scott powinien bez najmniejszego problemu wyczuć takie rzeczy. Teraz płaci za swoją gapowatość…

\- Czyżbyś zobaczył coś, czego nie chcesz?- Zapytał słodkim, drwiącym głosikiem.

\- Uhm… ja… Kurwa! Powinienem był wiedzieć żeby tam nie wchodzić, prawda?- Jęknął brunet starając się wymazać obraz wijących się ciał z głowy.

\- Tak… nie rozumiem jak mogłeś tego nie wyczuć!- Nabijał się Lahey.- Są raczej cicho, ale zapach. To było oczywiste odkąd przekroczyłem tylko próg domu, a ty wpakowałeś się aż do sypialni… Gratuluję refleksu. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem ty jeszcze żyjesz, przy naszym trybie życia i ilością polujących na nas idiotów, do tego wrogie watahy i wewnętrzne konflikty…

Stiles chichotał jak szalony i nie mógł się uspokoić, ale cóż poradzić mina McCalla była komiczna i ten jego pisk jak u wystraszonej dziewczynki. Będzie mu to wypominał do końca życia, że wielki, prawdziwy alfa brzmiał jakby nawdychał się helu. To będzie jego ulubiona anegdotka…

\- Zastanawia mnie, co jest nie tak z twoim przyjacielem?- Derek również nieznacznie się uśmiecha.

\- Dlaczego?- Stiles marszczy brwi.

\- Mamy lepsze zmysły… powinien był wiedzieć żeby nie wchodzić nawet, jeśli drzwi były otwarte. Słyszałem, że Isaac kręcił się po salonie i kuchni już od jakichś dwóch godzin, ale wiedział żeby tu nie zaglądać.

\- Der, nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale Scott jest czasami wyjątkowo ciężko kapujący.

\- To trochę przerażające…

 

***

W końcu Derek i Stiles schodzą na śniadanie, co prawda bliżej do obiadu, ale kto by się tam kłócił o tak mało istotne szczegóły. Oprócz nich w kuchni znajduję się jeszcze Scott, Isaac i Deaton. Młodszy jest odrobinę zaskoczony obecnością emisariusza, ale wilkołak prawdopodobnie wiedział o jego obecności, bo tylko kiwa mu głową. Podczas gdy oni jedzą starając się trzymać, chociaż minimalny dystans między ciałami, jedna ręka bruneta czasami ucieka w stronę partnera i za każdym razem McCall zachłystuję się powietrzem, a Lahey uderza go w tył głowy szepcząc coś, co brzmi całkiem jak: „idiota”. Weterynarz uprzejmie czeka aż skończą posiłek zanim zdecyduję się na zaczęcie tej rozmowy. Cieszy się, że Derek dostrzegł coś, co dla niego było oczywiste od początku znajomości tych dwóch osobników. To całe „ zamknij się, Stiles” i „Derek mnie przeraża” to były tylko, pozy, które miały za zadanie ukryć przed światem i chyba też przed nimi samymi prawdziwe uczucia…

W chwili, kiedy Stiliński odkłada naczynia do zlewu, a Derek chwyta za kubek herbaty… dla wszystkich było zdumiewające, kiedy wilkołak odmówił kawy tłumacząc to tym, że jakoś ostatnio mu nie idzie.

\- Uhm… Derek?- Mówi niepewnie Isaac, a brunet odrywa jakimś cudem spojrzenie od twarzy partnera i przenosi je na przyjaciela. Marszczy brwi na lekkie zakłopotanie blondyna.- Widziałem, że ostatnio nie czujesz się za dobrze i pojechałem wczoraj do Deatona, opisałem mu, co zauważyłem u Ciebie nietypowego.

\- Tak?- Hale nie jest zły raczej zdziwiony aż taka troską.- Dlatego tu jesteście wszyscy? Jaka diagnoza?- Próbuję brzmieć na rozluźnianego.

\- Nic mi nie powiedział tylko kazał się do Ciebie zawieść, ale woleliśmy wam wczoraj nie przeszkadzać i wyszliśmy z domu. 

Derek skinął z wdzięcznością młodszemu wilkołakowi, a Stiliński zarumienił się trochę na myśl, że wszyscy w pomieszczeniu doskonale wiedzą, co wydarzyło się między nimi poprzedniego wieczoru. Nerwowo pociera szyję, na której ma malinki, a Scott postanawia być wreszcie wspierającym przyjacielem.

\- Jeśli Cię to pociesza to z moim ogarnięciem prawdopodobnie nie załapałbym gdybym nie wparował wam rano do sypialni… Jednak teraz, kiedy nie jestem już opóźnionym w rozwoju dzieckiem w grupie to czuję, że nawet twój zapach się zmieniał.

\- Dzięki Scotty…- Mruknął odrobinę rozbawiony Stiles jednak nadal większość uwagi skupiając na Dereku, który nawet słowem nie zająknął się, że źle się czuję. Chyba muszą wyjaśnić sobie kilka istotnych kwestii takich jak: zaufanie czy rozmawianie o swoich problemach. Brunet uśmiechnął się do niego jak niewiniątko, ale coś mówiło Stilińskiemu, że doskonale wie, co przeskrobał.

\- Jeśli pozwolicie chciałbym porozmawiać z Derekiem i Stilesem na osobności.- Powiedział, Deaton na pozór spokojnym i przyjaznym tonem, ale było w nim też coś ostrzegawczego. Jakby chciałby im przekazać, że nie życzy sobie żadnego podsłuchiwania.- Zajmie to chwilkę i wolałbym, abyście mi nie przeszkadzali. Zjedzcie na mieście, zróbcie duże zakupy czy cokolwiek… Po prostu nie chcę was tu widzieć przez najbliższą godzinę.- To pierwszy raz, kiedy ciemnoskóry mężczyzna jest aż tak zdenerwowany i jakby jednocześnie podekscytowany.

\- Okay, chcecie coś szczególnego?- Pyta Isaac zaglądając do portfela.

\- Dużo czekolady.

\- Jakieś mięso do pieczenie czy smażenia…- Odzywają się w tym samym czasie.

 

Kiedy zostają we trzech zapada pełna napięcia cisza. Stiles zastanawia się, dlaczego emisariusz jest tak jakoś dziwnie poruszony czy szczęśliwy jakby trafił wygrany los na loterii. Skoro jego podopieczny choruję powinien raczej być zmartwiony. Tym bardziej jest to dziwne, bo Deaton w każdej sytuacji potrafi zachować pokerową twarz i rzadko zdradza swoje prawdziwe emocję.

\- Wiesz, co mi jest?- Pyta zniecierpliwiony brunet.

\- Prawdopodobnie, a jeśli moja teza się sprawdzi to nie macie, czym się martwić… Jednak nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie przyszedłeś do mnie osobiście? To raczej niespotykane żeby wilkołak chorował… Nie byłeś zmartwiony czy zdezorientowany, że zacząłeś mieć jakieś dolegliwości typowe dla ludzi?- Deaton wydawał się być zirytowany zachowaniem starszego.- Nie ufasz mi? Czy kiedykolwiek zrobiłem coś, co wam zaszkodziło lub odmówiłem wam pomocy?

\- Nie…- Wzdycha zawstydzony Derek.- Miałem kilka pilniejszych spraw niż: ja. Odłożyłem to na potem… Myślałem, że przejdzie, że to może efekt tej cholernej mikstury czarownic.- Weterynarz wybucha śmiechem i to pierwszy raz, kiedy widzą tego mężczyznę tak szczerze rozbawionego.

\- Och pośrednio tak, ale myślę, że to Stiles jest bezpośrednim winowajcą…

\- Nie rozumiem… zaraziłem się jakimś wirusem od niego? Parę razy tez wymiotował… wczoraj również.- Mówi wilkołak ze zmarszczonym czołem zastanawiając się jednocześnie jak ochronić swojego chłopaka, przed jakimikolwiek dolegliwościami w przyszłości. Nie sądzi, aby zniósł dobrze patrzenie po raz kolejny na to jak partner cierpi nawet przez coś tak pospolitego jak choroba…

\- No nie wierze!- Mówi zszokowany emisariusz.- Długo masz te mdłości?!

\- Myślę, że może… jakieś dwa tygodnie. Nie zawsze wymiotuję, czasami tylko mnie mdli i jeśli to ma jakieś znaczenie to znacznie więcej śpię. Prawdopodobnie koło dwunastu czy trzynastu godzin.

\- Tak ja też szybciej się męczę i czasami nie mam nawet ochoty podnosić się rano z łóżka.- Wtrąca coraz bardziej zaniepokojony brunet. Deaton uśmiecha się jakby naćpał się swoich ziółek.

\- Mieszanka, którą zaserwowały wam czarownice miała prawdopodobnie właściwości zwiększające popęd seksualny, co?- Krzywy uśmiech to coś czego w życiu nie dopasowaliby do poważnej twarzy lekarza, ale on naprawdę tam jest. To przerażające i dezorientujące...

\- Uhm.- Potwierdza Stiles.

\- Spaliście ze sobą po jej spożyciu?- Deaton dalej nie odpuszcza krępującego ich tematu, a Derek zastanawia się czy weterynarzowi sprawia jakąś satysfakcję wprawianie ich w zakłopotanie.

\- Tak.- Odpowiada młodszy stwierdzając, że im szybciej udzielą precyzyjnych odpowiedzi tym szybciej się czegoś dowiedzą i coś w kościach mówi mu, że ta wiedza wpłynie na całe ich dalsze życie… Trochę się tego boi, bo takie przeczucia nigdy nie prowadziły do niczego dobrego.

\- Te składniki, które były zawarte w tym eliksirze wpływają też na płodność… Powiedzmy, że na jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent obaj jesteście w ciąży.- Już mają wybuchać śmiechem, ale powaga na twarzy emisariusza ich powstrzymuję. Derek przypomina sobie, że faktycznie wśród wilkołaków było kilka takich przypadków, ale żadnego takiego mężczyzny nigdy nie spotkał. Matka owszem, ale był jeszcze za młody, żeby ktoś brał pod uwagę, że sam znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji.

\- Kurwa… ojciec mnie zabije.- Stiles wierzy lekarzowi bez zastrzeżeń. Przy tym całym nadprzyrodzonym gównie męska ciąża właściwie nie jest czymś aż tak szokującym.

Scott i Isaac wracają w dobrych humorach, ale widząc zszokowane twarze przyjaciół momentalnie tracą humor. McCall siada obok przyjaciela i spoglądając pomiędzy milczącą trójką mężczyzn pyta:

\- Jest aż tak źle?!- Jego głos jest odrobinę wyższy niż normalnie, ale jeszcze daleko mu do skali, jaką osiągną, kiedy wpakował się im do sypialni…

\- W zasadzie to nie Scotty… tylko muszę przełożyć swoje plany wyjazdowe na jakiś czas. No i powiedzieć o tym ojcu tak, żeby do reszty nie wyłysiał, bo szeryf bez włosów to niezbyt sympatyczny i wzbudzający posłuch obrazek…

\- Co powiedzieć?- Pyta, Lahey patrząc na Dereka.

\- Tak jakby będziemy mieć dzieci?

\- Bez tego „ tak jakby”.- Wtrąca Deaton kpiąco.

-Co?!- Scott jest blady jak kreda.

\- Jak to?!- Isaac za to czerwony jak burak, a jego uszy zaraz dostaną samozapłonu.

\- Nigdy nie zapominajcie o zabezpieczeniu…- Mówi Stiles patrząc z politowaniem na zszokowaną dwójkę, no, bo to w końcu on ma prawo się tak zachowywać, ale oni? Niby, z jakiej racji?- Nie mówcie, ze spaliście na WDŻ… nie będę wam teraz robił wykładu na pszczółkach i kwiatkach.

\- Stiles… ale ty masz PENISA!!!- No i proszę Scott udowodnił po raz kolejny, że mógłby być śpiewaczką operową.

\- Dziękuję za przypomnienie drogi przyjacielu… jeszcze o nim nie zapomniałem.- Szatyn sili się nawet na lekki uśmiech.

\- To możliwe.- Wtrąca Deaton, żeby jakoś skrócić tę idiotyczną dyskusję. Są ważniejsze rzeczy do obgadania, ale zanim zdąża dodać coś jeszcze…

\- Czy ktoś tu powiedział, że zostanę wujko-dziadkiem?!- Peter drze mordę tak, że słyszy go prawdopodobnie nawet szeryf na komisariacie…- Derek jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?- Woła sztucznie zrozpaczonym głosem.- Jestem za młody i zbyt przystojny, żeby jakieś pełzające szczeniaki wołały na mnie „Dziadziuś”!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak pozytywnie, trochę komicznie, a na koniec rozczulająco ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zastanawiam się czy chcecie jeszcze jeden rozdział, czy zakończyć to na tym? :D

***

 

Peter oficjalnie wypisuję się z tej rodziny. On tego nie zniesie już jeden ciężarny osobnik doprowadzał go do szału, ale dwóch sprawiało, że jeszcze dzień i zapakują go w ładny biały kaftanik bezpieczeństwa i odwiozą do pokoju bez klamek. Będzie tam sobie egzystował w spokoju bez żadnych zrzędzących, stękających, wzdychających, płaczących i wrzeszczących krewnych. Hale wie, że to kompletna rewolucja dla obu chłopaków, ale jednak mogliby od czasu do czasu pomyśleć o kimś innym. Niestety teraz to może sobie tylko pomarzyć o objawach altruizmu u któregoś z nich. Od jakiegoś czasu nie słyszy nic innego jak: DAJ, PRZYNIEŚ, WYNIEŚ, KUP, ZRÓB, UGOTUJ, ewentualnie zdarza się też: NIEDOBRZE MI, DAWAJ TĄ PIEPRZONĄ MISKĘ PETER, BO ZARZYGAM KANAPĘ! (Zazwyczaj nie zdarza na czas), ODDAJ PILOTA, ZNAJDŹ CHUSTECZKI.

Zdecydowanie przydałyby mu się wakacje najlepiej takie trwające jakieś dwa lata... A pomyśleć, że minął dopiero miesiąc. Do rozwiązania zostało jeszcze przynajmniej sześć i wilkołak jest przekonany, że w ciągu tego czasu własnoręcznie powyrywa sobie wszystkie kudły z głowy, a przez ciągłe tłumienie irytacji na stałe zostanie mu pokaźna zmarszczka na czole. Naprawdę jego siostrzeniec nie mógł wymyślić lepszego sposobu na uprzykrzenie mu życia. Derek ta wredota doskonale wie, że Peter na pewno go z tym nie zostawi i będzie trwał przy jego boku pomimo wszystkich nieprzyjemności i bardzo sprytnie to wykorzystuję. Ma ochotę przypierdolić z rozbiegu w betonową ścianę... może, chociaż straciłby przytomność na kilka godzin i miałby przyjemne sny? Chociaż prawdopodobne jest to, że Stiles znalazłby sposób, żeby uprzykrzyć mu życie i tam.

Wcale nie tak, ze oni robili to specjalnie i Hale to wiedział jednak to nie zmieniało tego, że czasami miał ich już serdecznie dosyć i najchętniej pokazałby im środkowy palec, a następnie wymaszerowałby frontowymi drzwiami z dumnie uniesioną głową zarzucając, co jakiś czas wyimaginowaną grzywą... Za każdym razem jednak powstrzymywał ten manifest urażonej dumy i zabierał się za przygotowywanie kolejnej z ich zachcianek.

 

***

Derek domyślał się, że wuj nie jest szczęśliwy z powodu roli, jaką przypadło mu pełnić. Dlatego zmusił Deatona do wizyt przynajmniej raz w tygodniu i poprosił, McCalla żeby wyznaczył kogoś na każdy dzień tygodnia, kto będzie im pomagał. Chociaż zazwyczaj bety miały dosyć już po kilku godzinach. Mimo wszystko ten czas był potrzebny Peterowi na złapanie oddechu.

Tym razem padło na samego alfę... Scott miał dużo cierpliwości do nich i lekką obsesję na punkcie bezpieczeństwa. Sprawdzał każdego, kto tylko chciał się do nich zbliżyć... Niestety nikt nie spodziewał się wizyty Lydii. Następstwa tego przeoczenia w ich linii obrony byłoby dosyć męczące dla ich biednych uszu.

\- Dlaczego ja jak zwykle dowiaduję się o wszystkim ostatnia?!- Ostry głos rudowłosej sprawił, że Stiles wyłudził się ze swojej drzemki, a Derekowi przebiegły ciarki po plecach.

\- Uhm... Nie było Cię.- Mruknął Stiliński i przetarł zaspane oczy dłonią.

\- To nie jest żadne wytłumaczenie Stiles. Zwłaszcza dla kogoś z telefonem przyspawanym do ręki i wymagającym stałego dostępu do Internetu. Maniaka wszystkich najnowszych technologii i chłopaka z poprawnie rozwiniętym mózgiem. Naprawdę?! Kpicie ze mnie czy co?!

\- Lydia...- Mruknął speszony, McCall i jak na alfę przystało wysunął się nieznacznie do przodu.- Po prostu czekaliśmy aż wrócisz.

\- Błagam! Ty też?- Zacisnęła zęby aż słychać było zgrzytanie.- Zapomnieliście, że można by było zadzwonić albo, chociaż wysłać SMS- a z wiadomością, że zostanę ciocią!

\- Co?- Hale zgłupiał odrobinę, bo nie spodziewał się, że Martin chcę tak skutecznie wkomponować się w ich rodzinę.

\- No chyba nie myślałeś, że zostawię mojego ulubionego przyjaciela samego z czymś takim? Nawet, jeśli to trudno jakoś przywykniesz do mojego towarzystwa... Jednak jak mogliście pozwolić na to żebym dowiedziała się od Petera?!

\- Hej! Maiłaś mnie nie wydawać zła kobieto!- Słychać głos zirytowanego starszego wilkołaka gdzieś z piętra.

\- Wujku mógłbyś tu na chwilę pozwolić!- Wrzasnął Stiles.

\- Od kiedy jesteśmy na etapie, w którym mówisz do mnie per „wujku"?- Mina szatyna była interesująca. Równoczesne odczuwanie strachu, rozbawienia i niepewności dawało ciekawe efekty.

 

\- Cóż myślę, że przyszedł już odpowiedni czas, żeby ostatecznie dotarło do Ciebie drogi Peterze, że już się mnie nie pozbędziesz z rodziny.- Uśmieszek chłopaka jest wredny, ale dla Dereka to, co powiedział jest bardzo pozytywne. Znaczy to tyle, że Stiles nigdzie się nie wybiera i zostanie z nim. Nie żeby wcześniej młodszy nie mówił mu tego, wprost, ale jednak Hale'a jak zawszę dręczyły wątpliwości.

\- O ja biedny.- Starszy wilkołak udaję, że ociera nieistniejące łzy i dla lepszego efektu pociąga jeszcze nosem. Niestety nikt się nim zbytnio nie przejmuję: Derek i Stiles tylko wzdychają ze zrezygnowaniem, a Martin przewraca oczami.- Nikt mnie nie rozumie! Wy podłe istoty bez krzty współczucia i litości! Nie macie pojęcia jak ta dwójka lubi się znęcać słownie... cóż bardziej ten mniejszy, bo Derek ogranicza się do stroszenia brwi i krzywych spojrzeń... Czuję się osaczony i zmuszony do niewolniczej pracy!- Może nawet byłby wiarygodny gdyby nie szeroki, szczery uśmiech na twarzy i dziwnie świecące się oczy. Może sobie twierdzić, co chce, ale prawda jest taka, że jest dosyć zadowolony z tego, że siostrzeniec w końcu po kilku złych wyborach trafił na odpowiedniego osobnika. A, że trafiło na kogoś, kto potrafi dotrzymać Peterowi kroku w pojedynku słownym to tylko dodatkowy plus.

 

\- Tak, tak oczywiście współczuję Ci bardzo...- Lydia tylko pokręciła głową z rezygnacją.- Teraz, kiedy już jestem... to trzeba wszystko zaplanować. Przecież zostało tak niewiele czasu.- Trójka mężczyzn popatrzyła na nią zdezorientowana.

\- To jeszcze sześć miesięcy, spokojnie mamy czas..- Mruknął leniwie Derek.

\- I to jest właśnie powód, dla którego każdy facet potrzebuję przy dzieciach pomocy jakiejś kobiety... nawet taki, który sam zaciążył.

\- Niby, dlaczego?

\- Po pierwsze:, Które pokoje przeznaczacie na dziecięce? Piętro czy parter? Okna mają mieć od wschodu czy może lepiej południowe, bo północna to na pewno nie... jeszcze by wyrosły na takich ponuraków.- Peter już otwarcie się śmieję. Martin mierzy go zimnym spojrzeniem.- Ewentualnie na psychopatów z dziwnymi napadami padaczkowymi.- Stiles lekko chichocze. No, co? On naprawdę uwielbia to nietypowe poczucie humoru przyjaciółki.

\- Uhm Lydia?- Wtrąca Scott niepewnie.- A nie sądzisz, że to ich dzieci i ich decyzja?

\- Absolutnie nie!- Warczy rudowłosa.- Jako dobra ciocia nie pozwolę żeby te biedne istoty miały całkowicie spaczony gust estetyczny i modowy.- Mierzy z czymś w rodzaju obrzydzenia wystrój salonu, a następnie prycha na ulubioną kurtkę Dereka. - Jeśli będzie to dziewczynka nauczę ją wszystkiego: O włosach i skutecznym i łatwym obezwładnianiu silniejszego przeciwnika, manipulacji, graniu słodkiej idiotki dla własnych korzyści... wykorzystaniu fizyki i chemii wżyciu codziennym, dobieraniu stroju i chłopaka do nastroju, matematyki, chodzić na obcasach, astronomii i filozofii.

\- Stop.- Stiliński charczy zwijając się ze śmiechu na kanapie jednak Derek jakoś nie ma tak dobrego nastroju.- Nie zrobisz z moich dzieci swoich kopii Lyds...

\- Dlaczego? Czy jestem złą przyjaciółką?

\- Absolutnie nie, ale czasem mnie przerażasz i nie chce żeby miały gust po tobie. Wyobrażenie klona Jacksona, który jest moim zięciem wystarczająco motywuję mnie do tego, aby każde twoje spotkanie z moim potomstwem odbywało się pod ścisłym nadzorem...

\- Amen!- Mówi szybko Peter, kiedy Stiles na chwilę urywa żeby zaczerpnąć oddechu.

\- No dobra... bez porad sercowych. Zresztą i tak nie wiadomo czy będziecie mieć, chociaż jedną córkę.- Derek patrzy jakoś dziwnie intensywnie na Martin i stwierdza, że z jego szczęściem to nie będzie miał syna... Przynajmniej nie tym razem.

\- Uff.- Wzdycha McCall i ruda rzuca mu spojrzenie w stylu jeszcze słowo, a twoje jaja będą nową, krwawą ozdobą tego salonu. Alfa blednie jakby rozumiejąc przekaz i w obawie o własne zdolności reprodukcyjne odsuwa się na bezpieczną odległość.

\- To teraz trzeba poczekać aż będziecie znać płeć. Potem wybrać kolory tapet, meble i ubranka. Kupić wózki, albo jeden podwójny, najlepiej oba. Hm, co jeszcze będzie niezbędne... No przecież! Duża ilość pampersów, przewijak, smoczki, zabawki, Przytulanki, kołyski i całą masa innych rzeczy.

\- Myślisz, że Deaton może zaczekać jeszcze jakiś czas z kolejnym badaniem?- Pyta Stiles z bardzo niepewną miną.

\- Jak go znam to nie.- Odpowiada Scott.

\- No tak!- Kontynuuję Lydia i jeszcze jakieś ciuchy dla was, bo przecież lada chwila i nie zmieścicie się w swoje ubrania! Peter dawaj karty kredytowe! Jedziemy na zakupy.

\- Co?!- Piszczy cienkim głosikiem starszy Hale.

\- Proszę Cię... czy naprawdę myślisz, że problemem było dla mnie wytropienie kilku twoich kont. Powiem wam, że ma zgromadzoną niezłą sumkę... No dalej zgryźliwy tetryku nie mamy całej wieczności, a ty już w szczególności. Jestem całkiem pewna, że zacząłeś już siwieć.

\- Tak, teraz.- Mruknął wilkołak spoglądając z nadzieją na pozostałych domowników.

\- No już, już ruchy! Karty albo gotówka. Jedziemy moim samochodem.

\- My?- Zapytał bardzo niepewnie Stiles.

\- Złotko ty sobie odpoczywaj, albo pieprz się z chłopakiem podobno ciąża wpływa na libido... My sobie z psychopatą numer jeden świetnie poradzimy. Twój rozmiar znam, wezmę po prostu odrobinę większe rzeczy, a te dla Dereka wybierze Peter.

\- Proszę nie.- Wzdycha brunet patrząc na złośliwy uśmiech wuja.

\- Spokojnie on tylko wybierze numer, a ja całą resztę. Będziecie wyglądać dobrze.

Później Martin wychodzi ciągnąc ze sobą przerażonego wilkołaka. Warkot odjeżdżającego samochodu jest dla reszty sygnałem do wypuszczenia wstrzymywanego powietrza.

\- Zamykamy drzwi i okna!- Woła Derek.

 

***

Okazało się, że Scott musie natychmiast pomóc w czymś Deatonowi. Z czego po cichu Stiles i Derek bardzo się cieszyli. To nie tak, że nie doceniają pomocy przyjaciół, ale jednak czasami miło jest, gdy nikt nie wisi im nad głową i nie dopytuję czy na pewno wszystko w porządku. Szczególnie, że jeszcze nie są jakoś szczególnie zaokrągleni i ciężcy. Dlatego po włączeniu alarmu i trzykrotnym złożeniu obietnicy alfie, że jak tylko będzie cokolwiek nie w porządku to od razu dadzą komuś znać zostają w końcu sami.  
\- Jakoś to do mnie nadal nie dociera.- Mamrocze Stiles cicho.  
\- Ale cieszysz się, chociaż trochę?- Pyta zaniepokojony wilkołak.- Wiem, że to nietypowe i w dodatku chciałeś studiować. Zobaczyć świat, a nie babrać się w pieluchach… Sam na razie tego nie planowałem. Obawiałem się nawet, że nigdy mnie to nie czeka.  
\- Derek… czy ja wyglądam Ci na nieszczęśliwego?  
\- No niby nie, ale co będzie kiedyś? Nie masz wrażenia, że coś Cię przez to ominie?  
\- Nic ważniejszego od tego, co teraz się między nami dzieje, od tego, że mam Ciebie i to w pakiecie z dwójką naszych kopii…  
\- Stiles, ale te wszystkie miasta do zobaczenia i plany, o których mi mówiłeś? Chcesz to tak wszystko zostawić? Zostać w Beacon?  
\- Hm? Nie… na razie po prostu odłożymy to na jakiś czas. Może dwa lata, co?  
\- Lepiej trzy. Nie wiemy jak wiele ze mnie będą mieć dzieci, a im starsze tym łatwiej kontrolować przemiany.  
\- Okay. Widzisz, nie będzie źle. W międzyczasie zrobię jakieś kursy korespondencyjne i pomyśle, co tak naprawdę chce. Resztę dopracujemy z czasem, bo w końcu mamy go pod dostatkiem.  
\- O ile Lydia nas nie wykończy psychicznie wcześniej to tak…  
\- Hej! Nie przesadzaj nie jest taka zła. Bywa wredna i złośliwa, ale ogólnie to trochę taka damska wersja mnie… no może poza obsesją na punkcie ubioru, ale cała reszta? Sarkazm, szybkość myślenia i słabość do dupków? Tak to zdecydowanie brzmi znajomo.  
\- Fakt… tylko ty mi nie zacznij się bardziej do niej upodabniać.  
\- Uhm… Dlaczego?  
\- Bo wolę Cie w tej obecnej wersji.  
\- Ty też nie musisz robić nic szczególnego.- Mówi z namysłem młodszy. Derek unosi zdziwiony brwi.  
\- Jednak jest coś, co Ci nie odpowiada?  
\- Tak trochę…- Wzdycha, Stiles.  
\- Nie domyślę się sam… mógłbyś po prostu powiedzieć, a ja postaram się tego nie robić?  
\- Częściej się uśmiechaj, ponury wilczku. Teraz jest lepiej i o ile mój ojciec nie zastrzeli nas obu za zrobienie z niego dziadka… Mamy całkiem pozytywne widoki na przyszłość.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni :)  
> Mam nadzieję, że tym opowiadaniem wywołałam kilka uśmiechów i może odrobinę wzruszenia czasem :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za każdy komentarz i kudos, bo one jak nic innego dodają siły do pisania. :)  
> Pomimo moich literówek i specyficznego humoru, czasami dosyć dużych odstępów pomiędzy aktualizacjami nadal były takie osoby, które czekały, czytały i zostawiały po sobie ślad ;)  
> Pozdrawiam Noemi :)

***

Jakiś czas później Derek i Stiles siedzą w kuchni Stilińskich i czekają, aż szeryf przebierze się po pracy i siądzie z nimi do późnego obiadu. Pomimo obaw zdecydowali się mu powiedzieć o tym, że niedługo będzie miał dwójkę wnucząt. Mają nadzieję, że zareaguję równie pozytywnie jak dwa tygodnie wcześniej, kiedy to podczas podobnego spotkania poinformowali go o swoim związku, a John tylko uśmiechnął się i z stwierdził: „No w końcu! Trzy lata to trochę długo podchodów nie sądzicie?". Odrobinę zgłupieli, bo tak naprawdę to żaden nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął czuć coś więcej do tego drugiego. Jednak nie myśleli, że to trwało aż tyle.

Teraz jednak sytuacja jest nieco bardziej skomplikowana, a atmosfera napięta, bo Stiles wie, że jego ojciec nie widzi siebie za bardzo w roli dziadka. Dodatkowo spodziewał się chyba po swoim synu jakichś spektakularnych sukcesów zawodowych, a nie zakładania rodziny w wieku dwudziestu lat... Jednak, co ma być to będzie. Nie zmienią tego, a co najwyżej będą musieli przez jakiś czas znosić rozczarowany wzrok szeryfa.

Hale też trochę obawia się tego, co zrobi ojciec jego partnera. Wie jak ważny jest dla Stilesa John i nie chciałby, żeby kontakty między ojcem, a synem popsuły się przez ich nowo powstającą rodzinę. Ma cichą nadzieję, że pomimo pierwszego szoku szeryf ucieszy się z nowiny. Słychać pukanie do drzwi i młodszy idzie wpuścić Deatona i Scotta do domu. Zapewnili sobie obstawę i kogoś z medyczną i fachową wiedzą o wilkołakach tak na wszelki wypadek gdyby John miał wątpliwości, co do ich prawdomówności.

\- I jak zdenerwowani?- Pyta zaciekawiony weterynarz.

\- Jak jasna cholera.- Mamrocze niewyraźnie szatyn, nerwowo wycierając spocone dłonie o spodnie na udach.

\- Będzie dobrze młody.- Mężczyzna poklepuję chłopaka pokrzepiająco po plecach i to samo powtarza z Derekiem. Scott zawiesza się na dłużej przy zestresowanym przyjacielu, bez żadnych pytań po prostu zgarnia go do mocnego uścisku i trzyma tak dopóki Hale nie zaczyna na niego cicho warczeć.

\- Już, już spokojnie. Kumam twoja własność...- Podśmiewa się alfa z zaborczości starszego wilkołaka, a ten przewraca oczami, ale jednak całuję Stilesa w szyję żeby zostawić odrobinę swojego zapachu.

\- Zrozumiesz, kiedy znajdziesz się na moim miejscu.- Odpowiada brunet z wrednym uśmieszkiem, bo myśli, że to będzie ciekawe. Doskonale pamięta, co McCall wyprawiał, kiedy był zazdrosny o Allison, a to było zwykłe zauroczenie.

***

Jeżeli John jest zdziwiony obecnością dodatkowych gości nie daję po sobie tego poznać. Posiłek upływa im w miłej atmosferze i kiedy przenoszą się już na kanapy, a w tle słychać odgłos deszczu uderzającego o szyby i ten monotonny dźwięk odrobinę uspokaja przestraszoną parę. Szeryf wyciąga butelkę jakiegoś wina, które dostał od Mellisy i częstuję gości. Derek i Stiles odmawiają i na to mężczyzna odrobinę marszczy brwi, ale zapomina o swoich przeczuciach, kiedy Alan przyjmuję od niego kieliszek. Scott odmawia twierdząc, że jego mama ma okropny gust, co do alkoholi. Jednak wszyscy zdają sobie sprawę, ze chodzi raczej o to, że McCall woli żłopać zwykłe piwo. Nawet, jeśli w żaden sposób nie wpływa to na wilkołaki.

Dopiero, kiedy szeryf wypija już pierwszą lampkę i wydaję się być całkowicie zrelaksowany Stiles i Derek spoglądają na siebie porozumiewawczo. Jednak dla pewności czekają aż mężczyzna opróżni kolejny kieliszek.

\- Tato- Zaczyna Stiles zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich w pomieszczeń.- Musimy Ci coś powiedzieć tylko błagam nie strzelaj ani nie dostań zawału.

\- Kogo znowu wskrzesiliście?! Albo, jakie cholerstwo tym razem przywlekło się za wami do Beacon? Na, co polujemy i czego szukać?- Miny wszystkich są dosyć niepewne. Derek chce jakoś skierować rozmowę na właściwe tory, ale kompletnie nie ma pojęcia jak. Jednak syn szeryfa ma zupełnie inny pomysł i Deaton miał mu w tym pomóc... dlatego tak jak ustalili wcześniej pełno etatowy lekarz wilkołaków wydostaję z niewielkiej teczki pełny zestaw ich badań z ostatniego miesiąca i podaję chłopakowi. Szatyn usadawia się obok ojca i każe przeczytać mu swoją kartę gdzie przyczepione jest zdjęcie USG. Szeryf przez chwilę patrzy w szoku, a potem drżącymi dłońmi sięga po dokumentację i jakiś czas czyta wszystkie informację. Kiedy kończy groźnie zerka na Dereka, ale wtedy Stiles wciska mu w ręce kolejną kartę.

\- Czytaj dalej.- Mówi spokojnym głosem starając się nie pokazywać jak bardzo przerażony jest. Przez kolejne pięć minut panuję absolutna cisza i wszyscy starają się nawet oddychać bezgłośnie.

\- Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że jakimś cudem obaj będziecie mieć dzieci, pomimo, że jesteście mężczyznami?! Przynajmniej z tego, co mi wiadomo...- mina szeryfa jest trudna do interpretacji, ale chyba najbliżej jej do szoku i odrobiny rozbawienia.

\- Uhm...- Wzdycha młodszy, bo co innego może zrobić?- Takie są podstawowe fakty tato... będziesz dziadkiem.

\- Deaton bądź tak miły i nalej mi jeszcze jeden.- Starszy wskazuję gestem na butelkę, a emisariusz spełnia jego życzenie.- Dziękuje i wytłumacz mi proszę jak to do cholery możliwe, że mój syn jest w ciąży i jakim cudem on zapłodnił innego faceta, bo z tego, co wiem znasz się odrobinę na wilkołakach?

\- Nie wiem czy jestem to w stanie wyjaśnić, ale ten nadprzyrodzony świat rządzi się odrobinę innymi prawami. To, co dla zwykłych ludzi jest całkowitą niemożliwością tam zdarza się na porządku dziennym. Na pewno nie jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy mam do czynienia z męska ciążą. Jednak sytuacja jest nieco inna, bo Stiles nie powinien spodziewać się dziecka, jeżeli jest człowiekiem. Skoro jednak tak się stało... muszę zadać to pytanie John.- Szeryf uśmiecha się dosyć smutno jakby doskonale wiedział, o, co chodzi.- Kim jesteś, albo, kim była twoja żona?

\- Co?- Piszczy młodszy Stiliński, a Scott i Derek patrzą na emisariusza zdezorientowani.

\- Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później usłyszę to pytanie...- Szeryf wzdycha z rezygnacją.- Claudia była czarownicą i to była pewnego rodzaju hańba dla jej rodziny że związała się z kimś półkrwi...

\- Półkrwi?- Pyta dociekliwie Deaton.

\- Moja matka była człowiekiem, ale ojciec czarownikiem i oboje chcieli żebym żył zwyczajnym życiem. Potem poznałem ją... Claudie i nie było już odwrotu. To, dlatego zawsze ciągnęło Cię do stworzeń ze zdolnościami paranormalnymi.- Mówi wprost do syna.- Każde z nich ma w sobie pewien pierwiastek tej samej magii, która płynie w twoich żyłach. Swój pozna swego...- Uśmiecha się smutno do Dereka.- Po jej śmierci założyłem w twoim umyśle pewną blokadę, która tłumi zdolności i odcina Cię od wspomnień nich.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że?

\- Tak okłamywałem Cię, ale byliśmy tylko my dwaj w najniebezpieczniejszym miasteczku w całym stanie. Rodzina Hale'ów akurat została zamordowana, Claudia zmarła. Nie mogłam nas inaczej ochronić jak odcinając nas od mocy. Jako ludzie byliśmy bezpieczniejsi.

\- Mógłbym jakoś odzyskać to wszystko?

 

\- Jest pewien sposób... Krew z krwi i proste zaklęcie.- Derek wytrzeszcza śmiesznie oczy, bo właśnie coś sobie uświadamia.

\- „Krew z krwi"? Coś takiego powiedziała tamta czarownica. Ona wiedziała, że Stiles też ma moc, prawda? Jest szansa, że odzyska tamte wspomnienia?

\- Chyba wolę nie wiedzieć, o jakich tych wspomnieniach mówisz Hale.- Wzdycha John.- Możliwe tylko musicie poczekać aż dzieci się wam... hm... aż wydostaniecie je na zewnątrz. Krew rodzica miesza się z krwią dziecka. Odrobinę wystarczy, dosłownie kropla.

\- Och wiec potrafiłbyś to dla nas zrobić tato?- Pyta cicho chłopak, bo nadal to do niego wszystko nie dociera. To, że jego matka była czarownicą i ojciec też nie jest do końca człowiekiem. Mimo, że zdaję sobie sprawę, dlaczego John to zrobił to jednak pewien żal pozostaję i pewnie minie jakiś czas zanim zdoła mu w pełni wybaczyć te lata w kłamstwie.

\- Nie...- Już chce się zapytać, dlaczego, ale szeryf kontynuuję.- Kiedy oddam Ci wspomnienia sam doskonale sobie z tym poradzisz. Jesteś dwukrotnie silniejszy de mnie. Matka zapewniła Ci podstawy szkolenia obronnego i leczniczego. Będziesz wiedział, co robić.- Oczy starszego są lekko wilgotne i Stiles nie wytrzymuję.

\- Kurwa. Jebać to!- Warczy ostro i zrywa się ze swojego miejsca. Przytula starszego mężczyznę, zaciskając dłonie na jego koszuli.

\- Język młody.- Mówi szeryf odruchowo.

\- Bardzo zabawne, ale mam sporo powodów do zdenerwowania tato... Gdybym pamiętał, kim jestem oszczędziłoby nam kilku spotkań z tymi dwoma wrednymi babsztylami. Nie to, że będę Ci wypominał czy coś, ale jednak wolałbym wiedzieć wcześniej

\- Nadal chcesz czasami odwiedzać starego ojca?- Pyta strachliwie szeryf.

\- Oczywiście... Będę potrzebował dziadka, który od czasu do czasu zajmie się wnuczętami...- Derek podchodzi bliżej i staję tuż za partnerem, a Stiles instynktownie opiera się o jego tors.- Rozumiem, dlaczego, ale nadal mnie okłamałeś i będę odrobinę wściekły jeszcze jakiś czas. Szczególnie, że teraz jestem wkurzony często i czasami sam nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego...

\- Twoja matka też tak miała, kiedy była w ciąży... lepiej było jej schodzić z drogi, bo rzucała, czym popadnie. Zaklęciami też. Uwierzysz, że jednemu sąsiadowi, który regularnie zwijał nam gazety ze skrzynki obrzuciła gołębim łajnem całe auto.

\- Jak?- Pyta zafascynowany chłopak jak zawsze, kiedy dowiaduję się czegoś nowego o Claudii. Hale myśli, że to bardzo zły pomysł odblokowywać moc młodszego, kiedy ciążowe humorki czasami robią z niego nieprzewidywalny kłębek nerwów. Zastanawia się jak wiele nowych atrakcji ich czeka ze Stilesem czarownikiem?

\- „Przekonała" kilkaset sztuk, żeby przefrunęły akurat nad jego nowiutkim, lśniącym autkiem i zrzuciły bomby...

\- Hm...- Mamrocze Scott.- A czy to przypadkiem...

\- Tak chłopcze to był twój ojciec... Już wtedy wiedzieliśmy, że nic dobrego nie czeka z nim Mellisy. Specjalnością mojej żony były wizję, ale staraliśmy się nie wychylać.

\- Tak właśnie mi się wydawało, że słyszałem coś podobnego od mamy. Miała niezły ubaw, kiedy to opowiadała.- Szeryf uśmiecha się odrobinę i z powrotem całą swoją uwagę skupia na synu.

\- Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz?

\- Tak.- Pewna odpowiedź bez żadnego wahania.

 

***

 

Wystarczyły malutkie nacięcia i jakieś dziwnie wymruczane zdanie przez Johna żeby Stiles złapał się za głowę i zemdlał. Derek wpadł w histerię i też o mało nie odleciał, ale zanim zdążył młodszy otworzył ślepia, które teraz zdawały się być jakieś poważniejsze, ale dawny psotny blask czaił się gdzieś w pobliżu. Musnął uspokajająco policzek bruneta i bardzo ostrożnie podniósł się z dywanu. Popatrzył uważnie na swoje ręce, a potem pstryknął nimi dwa razy, a Scott zawył boleśnie.

\- Co to było do cholery?!- Zapytał trzymając ręce płasko po obu stronach głowy.- Stiles czy ty właśnie pstryknąłeś mnie po uszach?!

\- Ups? Nie mogłem się powstrzymać Scotty! Mama znała fajne sztuczki... i to całkiem sporo.

\- A ten sposób na pamięć też?- Pyta Derek.

\- Jasne to będzie prościzna kochanie.- Zawołał chłopak entuzjastycznie i klasnął w dłonie, a wszyscy pozostali klepnęli tyłkami o podłogę.

\- Ups? Serio teraz to nie było specjalnie...- Mamrocze Stiliński czerwieniąc się nieznacznie.

\- Synu... obawiam się, ze musimy trochę popracować nad twoją samokontrolą.- Wzdycha John podnosząc się z podłogi i rozcierając obolałe pośladki.

\- Będzie ciekawie.- Mruczy Deaton.

\- Zdecydowanie.- Mówi Stiles z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- Kurwa.- Mamrocze przerażony Scott.

\- A ty, co myślisz wilczku?- Pyta szatyn swojego partnera.

\- Jak nie będziesz mną rzucał o podłogi to jestem jak najbardziej za. Strach się bać, czym będą nasze dzieci. Pomyśl ja jestem wilkołakiem a ty w trzech czwartych czarownikiem. Może dadzą radę ochronić nas i siebie przed Lydią?

\- Kto wie? Warto mieć nadzieję, bo nie zniosę więcej kolejnych zakupów i przymiarek.- Marudzi młodszy Stiliński i tyle wystarcza im żeby już po chwili zanosić się niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Jakoś to będzie. Czysta improwizacja bez planu i scenariusza, bo takie życie jest najbardziej w ich stylu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. Błędy sprawdzę jutro po południu, bo jest aktualnie 2:41 i pomimo mojej uciążliwej bezsenności to jednak trochę ciężko się skupić na wyłapaniu literówek czy wszelkich innych gaf...


End file.
